Angeles y Demonios
by kami no musume XD
Summary: El preludio entre el cielo y el infierno. - ¿Quién eres?- El límite entre la desesperación y la paz -¿Qué eres?- La calma entre la tormenta y la ruina -¿Por qué estás aquí?- El consuelo después del dolor -¿Quién te envió?- Y a razón por la que todos perecemos -¿Cuál es tu propósito? Pronto se conocerá el motivo por el que un sacrificio puede cambiar todo Omegaverse/Rencarnacion/BL
1. Prologo

**Términos**

 **Alfa:** Rangos de tipo Militar y político. Hombres y mujeres, ambos géneros fecundan. Son líderes por naturaleza, poseen fuerza y sentidos superiores. Abarcan un treinta y cinco por cierto de la población. Su raza solo se origina por la unión de un alfa y omega puros. La unión entre beta/omega, también genera alfa. Aunque es poco común.

 **Omega:** Rangos empresariales y del hogar. Hombres y mujeres. Ambos géneros pueden dar a luz, pero no fecundar. Poseen altos niveles intelectuales y administrativos debido a sus cualidades para criar. Abarcan un veinticinco por cierto de la población. Su raza se origina únicamente por la unión de un beta y omega.

 **Beta:** participan en todo campo. Nivel intelectual estándar. Hombres pueden fecundar y mujeres pueden dar a luz. Abarcan un cuarenta por ciento de la sociedad. Destacan tanto como su voluntad o disposiciones se los permiten. De sus líneas de sangre, surgen alfas y omegas. Dependiendo con que raza procreen.

 **Parejas destinadas:** únicamente se genera el fenómeno de pareja destinada entre alfa y omega. La probabilidad de tener pareja destinada es de cinco por cierto. Dependiendo de la compatibilidad genética.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **(Quien tomo la decisión)**

– _Los seres humanos consideran que la paz y la tranquilidad son cosas que se consiguen a base de mucho esfuerzo y después de mucho sacrificio. O la consideran algo tan efímero que es imposible de alcanzar con plenitud. Y tienen razón, puede ser ambas, y a la vez ninguna._

 _"Pero es curioso que a pesar de eso, no se dediquen a buscarla como es debido. O que en definitiva no le pongan atención. Y tiene sentido, puesto que la mayoría del tiempo se encuentran ocupados con sus propios problemas como para buscar algo tan fugaz como la paz._

 _¿Estarán equivocados? Puede que sí. Pero como dejamos claro al principio, no les interesa._

 _Y eso nos lleva a cuestionarnos ¿serán merecedores de lo que poseen, o creen poseer? ¿Lo valoran? Bueno, es obvio que no. Y es así de sencillo. Sus pecados los han llevado a donde se encuentran hoy en día, es decir: al borde de la destrucción total. Puede que lo peor es que aún no se hayan dado cuenta de hacia donde se dirigen._

 _Y a pesar de eso, su manera de actuar y responder a las dificultades y problemas colectivos resulta realmente curioso y entretenido. Individualmente son capases de lograr cosas sorprendentes, y en conjunto son una fuerza imparable. El claro ejemplo está en sus avances. Al intentar resolver acertijos y descubrir secretos son particularmente persistentes y obstinados._

 _Es admirable su fuerza y determinación. Aunque eso también se puede interpretar como terquedad y puede radicar en la obsesión si no se encuentran satisfechos con sus resultados. Bueno, por lo menos la mayoría. Aunque también cabe mencionar que no todos tienen esa capacidad._

 _Como también es muy cierto que no todos son particularmente destructivos o ambiciosos. Es aquí en donde se encuentran los polos opuestos de las masas. Mientras que unos son terriblemente destructivos, otros son abrumadoramente bondadosos. Inclusive demasiado para su propio bien. Y cabe mencionar que es muy reducida la población que sabe mantener el equilibrio._

 _Otro dato curioso es que ese tipo de personas, al ser demasiado escasas, llega un punto en el que su interior también se rompe, abrumado por la decepción o corrompidos por la_ _vanagloria. Lo que genera a su vez que alrededor del mundo, la capacidad para salvaguardar recursos o conservar la paz sea considerablemente escasa._

 _¡Que lastima! A pesar de ser de los más privilegiados no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen. ¿No lo crees?"_

 _– En efecto._

Ambas figuras contemplaban distraídas el vasto panorama que se presentaba ante ellos, aparentemente en calma. Y es que en donde se encontraban era prácticamente imposible que alguien más los pudiera ver. Mientras tanto, el mayor admiraba desde diferentes ángulos las posibilidades que podría traer una posible mejora. Y con una mezcla entre curiosidad y jubilo detallaba la manera en la que su acompañante meditaba sobre su discurso anterior.

 _– Ciertamente lo más preocupante es la condición en la que se encuentra su hábitat justo ahora. Pero el problema matriz no radica solamente en ello ¿Verdad? Si tomamos en cuenta que los que deben cambiar primero son ellos, nos topamos con la cruda realidad de que eso, es practicante imposible._

 _"y dado que no les interesa, lo complica más aún. Aunque eso no signifique que sea en su totalidad imposible. O por lo menos, se pueden hacer mejoras con forme avancen las eras."_

 _– Puede ser._

Esa respuesta cortante y seca arranco una risita ahogada del mayor, que a su vez, provocó un ceño fruncido y una crispación de labios de parte de la otra persona.

 _– No eres particularmente hablador. –_ Observo, aun con su sonrisa pegada en los labios, que aunque su acompañante no fuera capaz de distinguirla, no quitaba el hecho de que era perceptible en todos los aspectos.

 _– Y tú eres particularmente parlanchín. –_ Eso arranco otra risita disimulada de la otra persona, provocando una nueva crispación en sus labios. – _Pero en serio, quisiera que me explicaras el motivo por el que nos encontramos particularmente ociosos en este… lugar._

– _No desesperes. Si te portas bien, puede que te lo diga. –_ Respondió de manera ligera, como si estar en ese lugar fuera cosa de todos los días para él. Y el otro podía apostar que así era.

Alzando una ceja concentro de nuevo su mirada en el panorama que se extendía frente a ellos. Y soltando un suspiro, espero de manera paciente a que el mayor por fin se decidiera a explicarle el motivo de todo aquello.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que el más joven era aparentemente evaluado, el mayor decidió que sería un buen momento para exponer sus motivos.

 _– Bueno, suena curioso que a pesar de las circunstancias, la mayoría continúe indiferente. Y es triste. Prácticamente las probabilidades de que exista alguien completamente comprometido con la causa son de dos en un millón._ – Dijo con un pequeño puchero y el semblante aparentemente triste y preocupado en realidad.

– _Y si recordamos también, que aquellos que se encuentran a favor de la destrucción total o la preservación egoísta, estarán totalmente en contra de cualquiera que se atreva a levantarse con el fin de un bien mayor. –_ Argumento el más joven de manera analítica y sin un deje de interés más allá de seguirle la corriente al mayor. Aparentemente _. – Ciertamente dudo que esa persona lo tenga fácil. O que después de analizar lo abrumante de la situación le queden ganas de tan siquiera organizar un contra ataque. También dudo que haya alguien dispuesto a ayudar. Así que con esos factores en mente, las posibilidades se reducen a menos cero._

 _– Prácticamente la ruina total. A pesar de ser un lugar tan hermoso y vasto._ – Comento con más pena todavía.

 _– Cabe la posibilidad de que únicamente uno de los dos pueda ser restaurado en su totalidad. Y Creo que ya sabemos cúal._

– _¿Te refieres a que es imposible para ambos?_

 _–En efecto. A demás, si te toman en cuenta los tratos absurdos y las malas decisiones. Si… es imposible para ambos._

Al contemplar ahora el panorama cierto aire de tristeza podía percibiese en la conversación. De uno más que de otro. Pero de repente otra sonrisa imperceptible surgió de parte del mayor.

– _Imposible es una palabra curiosa._

Al más joven lo recorrió una extraña sensación tras esas pocas palabras de parte de su acompañante. Y la inquietud solo aumento con el repentino entusiasmo que este demostró.

– _Así que dime, teniendo en cuenta todos los factores negativos. Llegamos a la conclusión de que absolutamente nadie querrá hacerlo ¿cierto?_

 _– A demás de que en anteriores ocasiones no fue bien recibida la intervención._

 _– ¡Oh! Créeme querido, esa intervención aún no ha tenido un decline total. Eso puedo asegurártelo._

 _– Cada vez te entiendo menos._ – Comento ya con cierto hastío.

– _Bueno, hasta cierto punto, eso tiene solución. Sin embargo recordemos que eso requiere un proceso._

 _– Los acertijos tampoco me van._

– _Creo que te equivocas. Tal vez aun no te has dado cuenta de que en realidad te encantan los misterios. Y adoras ponerte a prueba._

El otro por fin soltó una sonrisa ligera.

– _En eso puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero también hay que tomar en cuenta las limitaciones. Y por sobre todo, la falta de apoyo colectivo._

 _– Ahí tienes otro factor particularmente entretenido._

Y por fin, ambos habían llegado a una relativa calma con cierta anticipación y alegría. El ambiente anteriormente triste y preocupado se disipo. Y en su lugar había una calma y confort agradables que produjeron una sonrisa por parte de las dos figuras que contemplaban aquello que se presentaba delante de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y su personajes pertenecen al manga/anime porpiedad de Hajime Isayama, y los tomo prestados unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucho. Sin embargo la trama de este fic si me pertenece._

(ghhhhhh) esto lo coloco una amiga... obviamente con el fin de molestarme.

Bueno, pzzz esta es una nueva idea que giraba y giraba y giraba y giraba por mi mente... decidí darle forma y plasmarla. Al final me faltan demasiadas cosas para que quede completamente nítida. pero no aguantaba las ganas de publicar esta misteriosa sinopsis.

Sobre la historia déjenme decirles que es una versión bastante arriesgada. jejeje. Pero todo tiene un propósito. XD y si se portan bien, les entregare el primer capitulo real el domingo a mas tardar XD

La verdad, tratare de publicar con regularidad. Pero no prometo nada.

Asi que... que les pareció? Entendieron? notaron que corregí unas cosas? jejeje

Porfa no se vayan sin dejar un comentario, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, insultos si quieren... ya saben que todo sirve.

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	2. 1 Recinto remoto

**1.** **Recinto remoto**

 **(** Cuando todo comenzó **)**

El principio de los días casi nadie los recuerda. Y la verdad, no es que le interese a la población en general cuál fue el comienzo de todo. Puesto que, a como están las cosas ahora, nadie necesita recordar eso. Y la realidad es que está mejor de esa manera, tal vez fue algo tan turbio y atemorizante que no vale la pena el recuerdo. Y puede que sea verdad.

En la actualidad, en el país de Mare, la población goza de privilegios y tranquilidad absoluta. La sociedad ha alcanzado un importante avance en todos los aspectos posibles. En esta sociedad, la política era manejada por la raza alfa, que a su vez, tiene adherida la rama militar con el fin de que estas trabajen a su máxima capacidad y con una mayor eficiencia.

En el país la política era lo mas justa según las leyes; las grandes empresas gozaban de prosperidad y bienestar, las pequeñas empresas y la mano de factura se encontraban conformes con sus cargos y designios, puesto que ningún trabajo era mal pagado ni mal visto. Y dadas estas circunstancias, la mayoría se preguntará el por qué de la presencia militar constante, bueno pasaremos a eso más adelante.

Mientras tanto, averigüemos cómo se maneja la sociedad.

A los omegas se les considera realmente importantes, y son valorados por muchos aspectos en general. Puesto que las empresas importantes dentro del país son manejadas en su mayoría por los omegas de raza pura, quienes con su diligencia y aptitudes para administrar tanto un hogar como una entidad mayor, llevan a cabo la tarea con una paciencia, y hasta cierto punto amor, sus labores del día a día de una manera admirable.

Aunque, aquellos omegas que preferían manejar un hogar, se les veía con un respeto mayor, puesto que criar a los futuros ciudadanos del país, se considera tan importante como manejar grandes compañías.

Y a su vez, la milicia y las empresas mantenían relaciones estrechas, ya que las negociaciones se hacían con mayor eficiencia entre las razas, debido a la empatía natural que había entre ellas.

Luego, estaba la raza beta. Que al ser la mayoría relativa de la población, se consideraba importante, pues la mayoría de los obreros de menor rango y empresarios de pequeñas empresas, eran betas. A demás de eso, los betas se valoraban tanto a sí mismos, como de manera colectiva por las otras dos razas, en especial a la raza femenina porque, únicamente ellas podían dar a luz a la raza omega.

Cuando una mujer beta procreaba con un hombre de la raza omega, las probabilidades de que el hijo que surgiera de la unión fuera un omega de raza pura, eran del noventa y cinco por ciento. La mayoría de las parejas, deseaban con ansias traer a la población otro habitante de esta destacada especie, por lo que cuando no era así, los padres se sentían ligeramente decepcionados. Pero a su vez, se sentían orgullosos de tener otro miembro importante de la sociedad.

Era más común entre la gente que un alfa procreara con un omega, puesto que por instinto los consideraban más aptos para sí mismos. Y eran raras las ocasiones que un alfa decidía tener a un beta por compañero. Puesto que de esa unión solo se podía esperar un beta, y rara vez, otro alfa. Aunque los pocos alfas que surgían de esas uniones, tenían tendencia a padecer de ciertas enfermedades que limitaban sus capacidades.

Curiosamente, la unión alfa y omega únicamente generaba alfas. Ya que el gen alfa, tendía a dominar el noventa y nueve por ciento de la unión. Y casi nunca se podía esperar un fruto omega de esas uniones.

Y gracias a los avances tecnológicos, los científicos intentaron por todos los medios que tanto omegas como betas pudieran procrear cualquiera de las tres razas, puesto que con el paso del tiempo, se iba haciendo más menguante (aunque de manera poco perceptible) la población en general.

Pero después de muchos estudios, no lograron obtener los resultados esperados, puesto que los genes eran tan marcados y específicos dentro del portador que alterarlos a base de tratamientos resultaba más perjudicante que beneficioso. Por lo que el proyecto quedó completamente olvidado después de haber obtenido los resultados más desastrosos que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Y es aquí, en donde entra la intervención militar dentro de la población.

Debido a los experimentos que se realizaban en aquel entonces, la ambición y el desespero por ver resultados positivos se hizo tal, que los involucrados en esa clase de proyectos no dudaron en llevar sus experimentos a niveles más allá de lo normal.

Actuando a espaldas del gobierno, cierto grupo de científicos tomó sujetos de prueba de las tres razas. Engañándolos, con el fin de realizar en ellos las pruebas necesarias para llegar a los resultados esperados.

Sometiéndolos a diversas exposiciones de radiación, químicos y fármacos realmente dañinos para su salud física y mental. Algunos murieron después de tanta exposición a productos nocivos, pero hubo otros que no lo hicieron.

Fue de este caos científico y tecnológico que surgió la mayor amenaza para la población, y el decline casi relativo de la sociedad científica. Y por supuesto, lo que provoco que surgiera la necesidad de una fuerza que fuera capaz de hacer frente a dicha amenaza.

La amenaza de lo que hoy en día se conoce como las Sombras.

Las Sombras básicamente eran eso, pues son lo que surgió de aquellos desastrosos experimentos y no son más que las sombras de lo que solían ser. Personas. Personas con una familia, un trabajo que aportaba beneficios a la sociedad y una vida que vivir y gozar.

Primero detallemos el estado lamentable de lo que son las Sombras, pues como dijimos con anterioridad, son el resultado fallido de lo que tenía como propósito una posible mejora para la sociedad, pero que resultó ser más desastroso y abominable de lo que se pudo imaginar. Los científicos de aquel tiempo utilizaron ciertos recursos dañinos para las personas, lo que provocó que, después de tanta radiación, la piel de los implicados se tornara con unas pequeñas manchas de tonalidad café, que después se volvieron negras, para luego extenderse por todo el cuerpo del sujeto.

Con el fin de reparar el error, probaron con diversos medicamentos orales que tenían el fin de desaparecer las manchas en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto provocó que el raciocinio se viera afectado con la combinación peligrosa de estas dos cosas. Provocando alucinaciones y comportamiento agresivo.

Intentaron con sedantes, y otros métodos que no hicieron más que provocar descontrol en el sistema nervioso de los individuos. Y olvidando la degradación física en las personas, se centraron en solucionar los problemas generados por las alucinaciones y comportamiento destructivo. Lo que no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Pues cabe mencionar que a la larga, el estado mental de muchos se vio completamente pedido.

A lo largo del proceso el estado físico también fue empeorando, causando más deformidades en el cuerpo de los sujetos; ojos inyectados de sangre, pupilas completamente dilatas, piel con aspecto de haber sido quemada, dígase en un tono completamente negro, y los dientes, que se volvieron letalmente afilados y puntiagudos, segregando fluidos altamente tóxicos. Además de que su tamaño, que era notablemente mayor que el de una persona promedio, alcanzaba casi los dos metros.

Ya desesperados, intentaron el último recurso que les quedaba, eliminar toda existencia de esas fallidas intervenciones para empezar desde cero. Su fin era suprimir de manera discreta todo rastro de las actividades ilícitas que cometieron.

Pero al haberse centrado en el estado mental de los pacientes y olvidar los cambios visibles en su apariencia, se toparon con que los métodos empleados eran inútiles. Puesto que las inyecciones normales para "dormir" a los individuos no tuvieron efecto, sino que empeoraron la situación, optaron por métodos más agresivos. Provocando con esto la perdida total de los involucrados.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el estado demacrado de los individuos no solo había evolucionado, sino también con que era contagioso.

Fue en un día de rutina. Uno de los médicos dispuso hacer la eliminación del primer y peor de los casos que tenían, cuando sucedió la catástrofe. Fue mordido por la persona que iba a eliminar.

El contagio fue directo y no tardó mucho en propagarse por todo el sistema de aquel médico. Ya con el primer contagiado completamente perdido, ambos individuos no tardaron en esparcirse por todo el hospital en que se llevaban acabo las investigaciones. Creando un caos total dentro de dichas instalaciones.

Un reducido grupo de tres guardias de seguridad logró escapar de aquel desastre. Y ya que la ubicación del hospital era remota, se tardaron alrededor de una semana en llegar a la capital del país, para dar aviso a las autoridades correspondientes de lo sucedido. Llegaron a esta con el tiempo justo, pues esa misma noche, se dio el primer ataque al poblado más cercano a las afueras de la capital.

En aquel entonces, las fuerzas de seguridad se reducían a los policías locales de las ciudades, que al verse en contra de semejantes adversarios (que además de agregarlos a sus fuerzas con la capacidad de sus mordidas) los aniquilaron en cuestión de horas.

Todo el país, que constaba únicamente de su capital y poblados aledaños a las afueras se vio obligado a resguardarse en la capital. Y con un nuevo problema frente a ellos, los Alfas que en aquel entonces conformaban el gobierno, se vieron en la necesidad de tomar las medidas al respecto.

Varios de ellos abandonaron sus puestos en la política con el fin de conformar un regimiento militar lo suficientemente capacitado para hacer frente a lo que empezó a denominarse como las Sombras.

Pero llegando a este punto, te preguntarás el por qué de aquel nombre. Bueno, pues las Sombras, por haber sufrido aquella metamorfosis principalmente en la piel. Resulta que desarrollaron cierta aversión por la luz, tanto la luz solar como la luz ultravioleta.

Lo que se convirtió en la principal arma en su contra.

Con base en eso, las fuerzas recientemente formadas, se las arreglaron para contraatacar, utilizando diversos métodos para arrinconarlos y recluirlos únicamente en las montañas. Puesto que a pesar de haber perdido, aparentemente la cordura, las Sombras todavía conservaban ciertos patrones de la conducta humana. Y también, ciertas fijaciones.

Y es que las Sombras tienen cierta fijación por una parte de la población en específico, los Omegas.

Fue evidente que su principal fuente de alimento eran los Omegas. Dado que en el principio, se pudo observar que básicamente las Sombras se dedicaban a "transformar" a los betas y alfas que se les cruzaban en frente. Pero a los omegas, se dedicaban a devorarlos. Literalmente.

Fue entonces que se tomaron las medidas necesarias para salvaguardar la supervivencia de los omegas. Impidiéndoles cualquier participación en el área militar, a no ser que fuera en inteligencia y no en el combate. Además de un toque de queda y supervisiones constantes.

Después de muchos sacrificios, por fin, las fuerzas militares, conformadas básicamente por los alfas y algunos betas, lograron hacer frente a las Sombras, haciendo nuevos descubrimientos para ponerle fina a su existencia. Sin embargo, esto no es una tarea fácil, además de que existe el riego de ser convertido en una Sombra. El único método para acabar con ellos es contándoles la cabeza. Lo que implica que, el individuo en cuestión, debe acercarse a una distancia peligrosa a las Sombras para poder acabar con ellas.

Durante todo aquel desastre inicial, al que se le conoció en los libros de historia como, "el tiempo de las Sombras" (que duró cinco años y medio), después de muchos sacrificios e incontables pérdidas, se logró por fin un relativo avance respecto a la situación. En el que se estableció de nuevo la actividad "normal" dentro del país. Y todo esto conllevó alrededor de cuatro décadas.

Dando a lo que se conocía como las "fuerzas de reconocimiento", la oportunidad de hacer progresos en contra de las Sombras, limitando su territorio a las montañas más alejadas de la capital de Mare. Según la información actual, las Sombras mantenían una especie de "base" en donde todo comenzó, el lugar que un día se conoció como el Hospital María.

Sin embargo, las Sombras se las arreglaban para seguir obteniendo más "miembros" y alimento mayormente durante la noche. Lo que obligaba a las fuerzas de reconocimiento a mantener una actividad agitada durante ese periodo de tiempo, en el que el Sol, su mayor aliado, se ocultaba de la superficie celeste.

A pesar de la amenaza de las sombras se podía decir que el país de Mare, era un lugar aparentemente tranquilo.

XXX

Esa noche en particular era fría. Y en donde él estaba parado, a las afueras de la ciudad y en la parte exterior del muro de vigilancia, era peor.

Podía apostar que el clima había descendido más de diez grados. Bueno, si lo veía más objetivamente estaba exagerando, pero su excusa era que estaba ansioso. Lo que hacía particularmente más difícil su trabajo como vigía. Que lastimosamente le había correspondido en esa noche en particular.

Pero a pesar de que tenía una responsabilidad importante, no podía evitar, por más que se esforzara, el estado de ansiedad que lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Y no era para menos ya que, su única hermana, la única familia que le quedaba, estaba por dar a luz.

Kenny consideraba que era importante que él estuviera a su lado. Dado que el padre de la criatura había perecido en combate, dejando a Kuchel destrozada y sin la oportunidad de enterarse de su paternidad.

Básicamente, su ansiedad se reducía a que la pobre callera, presa de un ataque de pánico, y terminara cometiendo una locura, tal como fue el caso de la madre de ambos, que después de perder a su primer marido, un alfa del rango político, no volvió a ser la misma.

Lamentablemente, él tuvo que padecer de los descuidos de parte de ella después de ese hecho lamentable, por lo que aprendió a sobrevivir y supo arreglárselas durante el tiempo que el estado de depresión de su madre duró.

Por supuesto que también tuvo que cuidar de ella. Pues la pobre se encontraba especialmente decaída después de la perdida de su pareja destinada. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas que había tenido la suerte de tener una pareja destinada en todo aquel caos que rodeaba al país, por lo que la perdida había sido especialmente difícil.

Sin embargo, poco después, un beta modesto que había sido un conocido de sus días de estudiante, logro agenciarse un lugar pequeño en el corazón de la mujer, logrando por fin que saliera, poco a poco, de su letargo de lamento. Así fue como nació la pequeña omega Kuchel. Ganándose inmediatamente un lugar en el corazón indiferente del pequeño alfa.

Lamentablemente, aquello no duró lo que se esperaba, ya que poco tiempo después, la ciudad en la que vivían sufrió un ataque de las Sombras.

Destruyendo por completo lo que una vez conoció como su hogar. Perdió a sus padres aquella vez, puesto que su padrastro fue convertido y su madre devorada. No recordaba mucho los detalles pero, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró salvarse junto con la niña de apenas un año de vida.

Y desde aquel entonces, él había sido toda la familia que ella conocía, y tristemente, no supo cuidarla como era debido. Puesto que fue en una tarde de verano de sus catorce años cuando sufrió un accidente que la dejo con problemas nerviosos y dificultades para recordar las cosas.

Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo de alcanzar las metas que se propuso cuando tenía dieciséis. Ella quería ser pediatra, ya que amaba a los niños en general y anhelaba tener una familia con niños corriendo por toda su casa.

Cosa que a él no le gustaba del todo, pues se había dedicado a criarla y le había causado tantos problemas como para que tuviera ganas de tener hijos, o tan siquiera de tener pareja, puesto que la había visto llorar incontables veces por algún alfa que quería aprovecharse de su inocencia.

Hasta que conoció por fin al indicado, un compañero de milicia de Kenny que se enamoró a primera vista de la joven omega. Lo que obviamente dio lugar a lo que se esperaba ahora. El nacimiento de un o una futura alfa que seguramente, y muy a su pesar, tendría el deber de criar como un hijo propio.

Repentinamente sintió la vibración del aparato en su bolsillo, con un sobresalto, lo tomó con cierto recelo, y soltando un suspiro, contestó.

– Oficial Akerman.

– Buenas noches, Oficial. Le saludamos del hospital del centro. Comunicándole que su hermana Kuchel a salido exitosamente de su labor de parto. Muchas felicidades.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ahora si, era definitivo que gastaría su valioso tiempo libre cargando a un chiquillo molesto o cambiando pañales.

– ¿Como se encuentran ella y el bebé? – preguntó, ya con la resignación marcada en todo su ser.

– No tiene de que preocuparse, tanto su hermana como los bebés se encuentran en perfecto estado.

Sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría entero. ¿Acaso la enfermera había dicho bebés, en plural?

– P…perdón, ¿cómo dijo?

La voz del otro lado de la línea soltó una pequeña risita: – Le digo que su hermana y los bebés se encuentran en perfecto estado, Oficial.

– Pero dijo… bebés. – soltó ya con la voz un poco ida, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

– En efecto, oficial. Su hermana acaba de tener mellizos. – tras eso colgó sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído. Pero después de meditarlo un corto tiempo, volvió a marcar el número del hospital pidiendo que le repitieran la información que le habían dado con anterioridad.

Y la enfermera (esta vez una voz diferente) le dijo que en efecto, su hermana acababa de tener mellizos, a los que había decidido llamar Levi e Isabel. A lo que sólo dio las gracias de manera distraída y volvió a cortar la llamada sintiendo como se le iban de la mano nuevamente los mejores años de su vida, criando mocosos alfas insoportables.

Y podía apostar que serian peor que un omega.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y su personajes pertenecen al manga/anime porpiedad de Hajime Isayama, y los tomo prestados unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucho. Sin embargo la trama de este fic si me pertenece._

waaajajaja... maldad nivel yo.

hola hola, sensuales lectoras del fandom. Las saludo con un nuevo capitulo adelantado de esta loca historia que apenas comienza. La verdad es que dije que mañana iba a publicar, pero dado que Kami-sama me bendijo, pude hacerlo el día de hoy. Aunque no prometo nada para el siguiente capitulo, donde empieza de verdad esta historia.

Se que en el anterior prologo no se revela demasiado, pero como repito, todo tiene un propósito. Macabro pero es un propósito al fin y al cabo. (música tétrica de fondo)

Y si, damas y caballeros leyeron bien lo anterior, Levi e Isabel son hermanitos. XD. la verdad es que esto también lo mencione con anterioridad, y es que esta historia es muuuuy arriesgada. (ya sabrán de lo que hablo) Pero a demás de eso tendrá un poco de comedia. para hacerlo todo un poco mas ligero. La verdad es que no soy muy buena con los chistes, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. jeje.

Asi que ya saben, porfa, déjenme el pan de mi mente. Porfa no se vallan sin dejar una duda, idea, teoría, comentario y si quieren insulto... que siempre me sirven mucho para alimentar mi imaginación. Así que sin mas...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	3. 2 Apatía y resolución

**2\. Apatía y resolución**

La salvación y el salvo no son lo mismo. Uno sin el otro no existe, más uno si existe sin el otro. - Letanía siete del pueblo de Mare

* * *

 _Hacia frio._

 _La lluvia le pegaba directamente en el rostro y el agua se filtraba por la fina tela que era su ropa, a pesar de que las botas proporcionaban cierta protección a sus piernas, no era suficiente._

 _Siguió cabalgando aun con el viento y la brisa dificultándole la visión, tenia que darse prisa, tenia que acabar rápido con eso. Por lo que apresuro al caballo para que fuera mas deprisa, y a pesar de las condiciones desfavorecedoras, el animal obedeció a duras penas._

 _Cada vez estaba mas cerca._

 _Una irregularidad en el suelo hizo que detuviera al caballo y se fijara mas en su entorno, la lluvia dificultaba bastante su visión, pero aun así fue capaz de distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Y lo que vio lo dejo sumamente confundido, y una sensación de inquietud se instalo en su pecho._

 _Cuerpos de sus compañeros de la legión ensangrentados se dispersaban aquí y allá, y lo peor, se veían recientes. Confundido, observo mas de cerca aquello para ver si había algún indico de lo que había pasado, cuando escucho el disparo de la bengala. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada en la dirección en la que había escuchado el sonido. Encontrando enseguida como uno de ellos, con su último aliento de vida, logro señalarle la dirección que había seguido el espécimen raro._

 _Dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, encamino al animal en la dirección a donde se veían claramente las huellas que había dejado el titan. Horrorizándose al encontrar en el camino mas cuerpos. Sin embargo no tenia contemplado detenerse, hasta que el animal tropezó de repente y cayo al suelo._

 _Y lo que vio lo detuvo por completo. Pues solo se encontró con la mirada vacía de Isabel._

 _Horrorizado, dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba el titan, devorando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Farlan._

 _Lluvia, sangre, vapor. De repente su entorno se torno borroso, y entonces lo sintió. Dolor._

 _El sofoco era tal que no sabia como es que seguía respirando. No lograba entender, que a pesar de todos esos factores, y de la opresión en el pecho, todavía fuera capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones._

 _Sentía un dolor profundo ahí, una desesperación terrible, y por sobre todo, una rabia infinita. Tenia una picazón en la garganta terrible, sabia que solo había una manera en la que podría descargar su frustración._

 _Tenia que acabar con el titan._

 _Sintió como dentro de su ser algo se rompía. Era como si un velo se estuviera rasgando de manera lenta y tortuosa dentro de sí. A fin de hacerle saber que con cada hebra que se desprendía de esa fina tela que separaba su razón de la locura, una parte de su alma también se desagarraba, era algo que no volvería a ser igual. Pero que sabia a la perfección, que así debía de ser._

 _Con suma rapidez, Levi se escondió dentro del humo. Tomando por sorpresa al horrible titan acuclillado. La fuerza que ejerció en el golpe, llevo a la enorme criatura a tambalearse y buscar un contraataque, mas fue inútil. Pues sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que para el titan era imposible saber en donde seria su próximo ataque._

 _A pesar de que corto con una rapidez y fuerza que hasta el momento le fueron desconocidas, no se detuvo a meditarlo demasiado. Si eso le ayudaba a terminar con la escoria de titan, lo utilizaría._

 _A demás de la rabia y el dolor que sentía, había otro sentimiento que lo embargaba mientras cortaba la carne de aquel titan. Euforia. Podía sentir como lo recorría una tremenda satisfacción por escuchar al titan gruñir por los cortes y el posible dolor causados._

 _Supo con certeza en donde cortar para que al titan le fuera imposible regenerarse, acabando con el en segundos._

 _Con su misión finalmente cumplida, cayo al suelo sintiendo de nuevo como el sentimiento de pesar se instalaba en su pecho. Sin embargo aquel el dolor era soportable. Y sabia, muy en el fondo, que ese dolor podía llegar a ser peor. Que el sentimiento que lo embargaba, no se compararía con el que habría de sentir en un futuro._

XXX

Se despertó con un sobresalto y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Se froto la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta de que estaba cubierta por un fina capa de sudor. Suspiró. Otra vez tenia sueños extraños que lo sacaban de su letargo nocturno. Sueños que curiosamente, no recordaba. Pero que le dejan la frente perlada de sudor y una inquietud en el estomago.

Suspiro de nuevo y alcanzo el reloj de pulsera que mantenía debajo de la lampara de noche, el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana. Ya podía decir, muy a su pesar, que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Gruño internamente y se removió en las sabanas buscando una nueva posición mas cómoda para internar dormir de nuevo. Pero sabia que era inútil.

Siempre era lo mismo, se despertaba sobresaltado y sudado. Al rededor de las mismas horas. Intentaba por un rato mas volver a dormirse, pero terminaba desesperándose y se rendía en la búsqueda de la inconciencia.

Al final se levantaba en busca de algún analgésico que lo ayudara con el dolor de cabeza. Odiaba a más no poder las medicinas. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para aliviar el dolor. Ya era suficiente con que tuviera que buscar una para su cabeza, por lo que ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de las pastillas para dormir.

No siempre tenia dolor de cabeza al despertar, pero cuando era así, tenia que resignarse y tomar pastillas. De lo contrario se la pasaría todo el maldito día con la odiosa sensación en las venas, lo que a su vez provocaría que anduviera con un humor de perros. Lo que no era buen augurio para cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Y como consecuencia, al final del día se sentía ligeramente arrepentido y se mortificaba a si mismo dentro de su habitación.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, se levanto y tomo una camiseta que había dejado a los pies de su cama antes de acostarse. Salió descalzo al pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del condenado botiquín que su mamá mantenía en casos de emergencia. Rebusco hasta que encontró la pequeña caja, se sirvió un poco de agua del grifo y puso en su lengua las dos pastillas que había encontrado.

Sintió con pesar como bajaban por su garganta. Causándole una repulsión en el esófago al sentir su dura consistencia rosando las paredes de su garganta. Espero a que la horrible sensación se le pasara de manera paciente y desesperada a partes iguales.

No se quedo mucho tiempo en la cocina. Una vez cumplida su misión con el asqueroso analgésico, se fue en busca de lago productivo que hacer a continuación. Por la hora a la que se había despertado, suponía que tenia bastante tiempo para entretenerse con algo. Y esa seria la decisión difícil.

No se encontraba particularmente deseoso de hacer algo en especifico, así que se lo pensó un rato antes de dirigir sus pasos al sótano en el que tenían el equipo de gimnasio. No sin antes dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación en busca de la ropa adecuada para el ejercicio.

Él era prácticamente el único que utilizaba los aparatos, ya que Isabel prefería los deportes al ejercicio en seco, como solía llamarlo. Ella era mas alegre y parlanchina, por lo que solía involucrarse en actividades en grupo dentro de la escuela. En su mayoría eran deportes y grupos de teatro o arte. Por lo que no utilizaba el equipo de su casa muy a menudo, pues ella prefería correr al aire libre con sus amigas o algo por el estilo. Decía que eso de hacer ejercicio a los seco no era divertido.

Y por esa razón en muy contadas ocasiones los utilizaba... únicamente con Levi estando ahí. Lo que conllevaba que la chica no parara de hablar en todo el tiempo. No podía concentrarse si estaba con ella. Por lo que siempre terminaba echándola del lugar para poder hacer ejercicio en paz.

Cabe aclarar. Amaba a su hermana con todo su ser, pero era jodidamente bulliciosa, todo lo contrario a Levi. Que prefería la biblioteca a los estadios de baloncesto en los que se llevaban cabo los campeonatos en los que participaba Isabel.

A pesar de que eran mellizos no se parecían en nada. Como el agua y el aceite, que a pesar de ser completamente diferentes, la gente seguía insistiendo en juntarlos en un mismo recipiente, solo para comprobar que de verdad no se mezclaban.

Idiotas.

Y es que de verdad no se parecían en nada, ni siquiera en lo físico. Pues por donde Isabel era todo cabello rebelde y castaño. El suyo era negro y liso. Ella tenía piel ligeramente tostada, la suya era tan blanca que parecía traslucida. Y para rematar, lo ojos, mientras los de ella eran verdes y enormes, los de el eran azules tirando a gris, y notablemente mas pequeños.

Su madre solía decir que ella era idéntica a su padre, hasta en la actitud. Lo que nos deja con que Levi era idéntico a su madre. Hasta en la estatura. Pues median exactamente lo mismo, lo que provocaba las constantes bromas de parte de Isabel y prácticamente todos.

Kruchel solía quejarse, en son de broma, de que el no había sacado los caracteres de nadie en particular, por lo que debía de estar defectuoso. Y según ella, el debió de haber sido la mujer e Isabel el hombre en ese embarazo. Madre e hija eran iguales, no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Y el las amaba, por lo que no podía enojarse por sus bromas. Porque solo eran eso, bromas.

Cuando llego al sótano encendió la luz y se dispuso a calentar un poco, antes de entrar de lleno en el ejercicio. Se cambio a las ropas adecuadas y las dejo dentro del cesto de ropa que le correspondía. La lavadora y secadora se encontraban ahí mismo, por lo que solían mantener los cestos para la ropa sucia ahí, lo que facilitaba bastante la tarea del lavado para su madre. Que insistía en que con eso se ahorraban mas tiempo con la labor.

Soltó un suspiro de nuevo, y mientas se terminaba de ajustar las zapatillas de correr y configuraba la maquina para empezar con un trote para entrar en calor. Medito un poco sobre los sueños extraños que tenia todas las noches.

No recordaba, por mas que se esforzara, absolutamente nada de ellos. Y eso lo dejaba frustrado e inquieto. Lo que era la causa principal de que no pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño. Pues se quedaba tan anonadado de que su propia mente le ocultara sus trances nocturnos, que era incapaz de volver a dormir. No era lógico que no recordara absolutamente nada de ello. Pero sí conservara la inquietud que estos le dejaban.

Kenny solía decir que era su mente ocultándole información y jugando con él. Con lo que se ganaba una mirada fría de parte de Levi.

Se arrepintió en lo mas profundo comentarlo a su madre y a Kenny cuando era mas joven, pues solo se gano las burlas de él y la preocupación de ella. Que además, insistió en que asistiera a terapia o alguna mierda por el estilo. Cosa que nunca consiguió que hiciera, pues lo consideraba inútil.

Y con el paso de los años, a ellos se les olvido y el lo agradeció internamente, pues no eran consientes de que aun padecía de ese fenómeno y que casi nunca dormía bien. O mejor dicho, que nunca podía tener una noche tranquila de sueño. Y ya que no recordaba nada al despertar, no sabia si sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Aliviado porque podía ser algo horrible y preocupado porque también podía ser algo importante. Aunque al principio predomino la preocupación, ahora solo sentía incertidumbre.

Mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios con la mayor diligencia posible, sintió como el medicamento iba haciendo efecto y su mente se iba despejando de todos los pensamientos relacionados a sus extraños sueños, y el dolor también desaparecía por completo. También como poco a poco se iba deshaciendo el nudo de nervios que le revolvía el estomago.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras levantaba su propio peso en la barra de equilibrio, cuando escucho sonidos en el piso superior de la casa. Mas específicamente en el garaje que se encontraba justo arriba del sótano donde se encontraba.

Escuchar sonidos en esa arte en especifico de la casa solo podía significar una cosa. Kenny había llegado.

Normalmente cuando llegaba no lo hacia a esas horas de la noche. Aunque... con un ligero sobresalto, noto que ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Se le había ido la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo ejercicio. Definitivamente se había distraído lo suficiente.

No tuvo prisa por ir a recibir al viejo, pues sabia que haría notar su llegada con su habitual entusiasmo. Aunque le pareció extraño que llegara en esa época del año. Él por lo regular visitaba por abril o junio, cuando había mas calor en esa parte del país.

Hacia muchos años que Kenny no vivía con ellos, pero aun así mantenía sus visitas constantes y casi siempre en la misma estación. Y casi nunca por mucho tiempo. Ya que se mantenía tremendamente ocupado en el ejercito, y rara vez tenia tiempo libre. Al ser uno de los veteranos y un comandante, se le hacia particularmente difícil tener vacaciones o tiempo libre.

Aunque eso no lo detuvo de estar siempre pendiente de su hermana y de ellos. El viejo prácticamente los había criado. Hasta que su madre decidió que necesitaba tiempo para si mismo. Por lo que no dudo en decírselo y mudarse a la otra punta del país (como a ella le gustaba decir) con tal de que viviera su vida.

Levi sabia que su madre amaba profundamente a Kenny, pero en sus propias palabras, quería que disfrutara de su tiempo libre. Pues no consideraba justo que después de haber velado por ella desde que tenia uso de razón, ahora le tocara cuidar de sus sobrinos. A pesar de que nunca se le escucho quejarse, ella consideraba que el ya había tenido suficiente. Y que merecía vivir plenamente su vida. A pesar de la decisión de su madre, Levi dudaba que le quedara tiempo para si mismo estando en las fuerzas de reconocimiento.

No vivían abismalmente lejos, más su madre considero que serian las suficientes horas de camino necesarias para que Kenny no quisiera visitarlos muy seguido. Y ciertamente tuvo razón, pues a él se le hacia muy pesado viajar por seis horas en auto solo para ir a verlos. Cosa que no le reprochaban, si no que mas bien le agradecían.

Pues tenerlo cerca involucraba, en su mayoría, interminables horas de actividades que dejaban rendido hasta al más inquieto de los adolescentes. Y ellos ya no eran tan adolescentes que digamos. Y si aquello resultaba tedioso a los catorce, no digamos a los dieciocho. Cuando únicamente querías disfrutar tu juventud por ahí, en lugar de aguantar al insufrible de tu tío casi papá. Ciertamente de debían mucho, y lo apreciaban con todo su corazón. Pero estaban de acuerdo con su madre en algo. El viejo merecía tener paz y tranquilidad.

Haciéndose a la idea de que aquella visita no traía consigo precisamente paz y armonía. Levi decidió por lo menos ir a recibirlo como se merecía. O por lo menos intentarlo. Ya que no se le daba precisamente bien ser un anfitrión cálido y atento. Hacia el esfuerzo. Debía agradecer eso.

Limpiando los restos de sudor con una toalla, subió las escaleras para encaminarse a su habitación y darse una ducha rápida, pues sabia que Kenny preguntaría sin dudar el porqué de su entrenamiento tan temprano. Lo que llevaría a un interrogatorio mas a fondo de sus percepciones nocturnas y falta de sueño. A lo que no tenia ganas de contestar. Por lo que supuso que se vería mas normal que estuviera madrugando para ir a estudiar.

Le llevo menos de lo que esperaba, y cuando salió por fin de su habitación, vistiendo únicamente unos jeans viejos y una sudadera gris, fue por fin al encuentro inevitable con su _querido_ tío. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras a la sala de estar, intentando aparentar la normalidad necesaria de un martes por la mañana.

Paso por el estudio y las escaleras que daban al sótano, y rodó los ojos cuando escucho sonidos provenientes de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a allí, asumiendo que seria el primer lugar que el glotón de Kenny visitaría. Incluso antes de saludar.

Empujo la puerta de la cocina, listo para reprenderlo por andar hurgando y ensuciando en la nevera. Cuando se detuvo en seco. Pues no fue Kenny quien lo volteo a ver con una ligera expresión de extrañeza.

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? - Fue lo único que atino a decir. Pues una extraña sensación le invadió la espina dorsal cuando se encontró con esos profundos ojos grises.

XXX

La incomodidad era palpable en cada rincón de la sala de estar.

No precisamente por lo extraño de la situación, o por la repentina visita del viejo Kenny, o el estado desaliñado que este presentaba, ya que no era el único. Pues Kruchel únicamente vestía una bata de seda sobre su pijama. E Isabel ni siquiera había atinado a ponerse una similar cuando salió de su habitación esa mañana. Sobresaltada por el escándalo que se llevaba a cabo en la cocina. Ambas tenían el pelo revuelto y recogido a medias.

El motivo de esto no era que no quisieran, sino que no atinaron a hacerlo cuando salieron disparadas de sus respectivas habitaciones en dirección a donde escucho un tremendo estruendo. Y cuando llegaron a la cocina, la imagen con la que se encontraron saco de su mente la idea de querer peinarse.

Confundidas, observaron con sorpresa al viejo Kenny. Que se interponía entre un furioso Levi y una muchacha desconocida. E intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras este miraba con un filo letal a la joven que se encontraba detrás de el. Quien no se quedaba atrás ni se veía intimidada por el veneno que recibía de parte de esos duros ojos mercurio. Lo que conllevo a la situación actual.

La incomodidad que se percibía provenía de los causantes de aquel sobresalto, que no se quitaban los ojos de enzima. Como si estuvieran evaluando a su presa, y no se supiera quien daría el primer golpe o en que momento se daría.

Harto de ese ambiente tan hostil, Kenny decidió que era suficiente. Y soltando un chasquido, llamo la atención de su sobrino, logrando que por fin apartara la mirada de su contraria.

\- Al menos me gustaría que mostraras un poco mas de cordialidad con los invitados, mocoso.

Levi gruño tras ese apelativo. Más no dijo nada al respecto. Y al igual que el, soltó un chasquido.- Al menos deberías de avisar cuando vas a venir, o que no lo harás solo.

Soltó con desdén mirando de nuevo hacia la joven, quien solo le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

\- Disculpe usted, majestad. Que no le informe de cada una de mis actividades. - Respondió con sarcasmo. Intentando, en vano, llamar de nuevo su atención. - Al menos deberías de mostrar un poco mas de amabilidad, Levi.

Suponiendo que esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, Kruchel decidió adelantársele a su hijo, que seguramente diría algo que agravaría la situación.

\- Ciertamente esta visita es muy inusual, Kenny. Pero en algo hay que estar de acuerdo. Deberías de haberme avisado con un poco mas de tiempo que vendrías. Por lo menos para recibirlos como se merecen.

\- A todo esto no nos has dicho que hacen aquí, también. - Levi hizo especial énfasis en el plural en sus palabras.

\- Me daría tiempo para explicar si no atacaras de inmediato a la gente, sin dejar que esta te explique las situaciones. - Únicamente recibió un chasquido de parte del mas joven. Soltó un suspiro de nuevo. Ese muchacho era mas terco que él.

\- A todo esto, tío. No nos has dicho quien es ella. - Se dejo escuchar la soñolienta voz de Isabel. Quien había permanecido callada durante todo aquel intercambio incomodo.

\- A eso iba. Aunque en realidad esperaba poder aclarar esto de otra manera.

\- Si no avisas con tiempo no puedes esperar nada, viejo. - Apunto el joven sentado a la derecha de Kruchel. Quien solo se gano un codazo de parte de esta cuando escucho la forma de hablar de su hijo. Que claramente no estaba de muy buen humor.

\- En realidad no tenia pensado esta visita. Sin embargo no me quedo de otra. - Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, en un claro gesto de cansancio. - Se que esto es repentino. Y no solo para ustedes. Lo es para mi también.

\- Explícate de una vez por todas. - Dijo de nuevo, ya con la paciencia rosando peligrosamente su limite.

\- Basta, Levi. - Reprendió su madre con un poco mas de fuerza en la voz. Él otro solo soltó un gruñido por lo bajo de nuevo. - Deben de estar cansados. Quien sabe desde que hora han estado en la carretera para llegar hasta aquí. Creo que debemos ir a...

\- Supongo que tienes razón, Kruchel. Pero es mejor que les explique todo primero. Ya después tendremos tiempo para eso. - Ciertamente se sentía cansado, pero lo que lo tenia en la casa de su hermana necesitaba prioridad.

\- Por fin dices algo sensato.

\- Levi. - Volvió a reprender su madre.

\- Comienza a hablar, viejo. - Esta vez ignoro de manera precaria la advertencia.

\- Dame un respiro, muchacho. Esto es muy difícil. Y como dijo tu madre, estoy cansado.

\- Si es así, date prisa entonces.

\- Antes que nada, podrías hacer las presentaciones, tío Kenny. - Volvió a intervenir Isabel, dándose cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que su madre le daba a su hermano.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y a pasarse una mano por el pelo. Se le veía tremendamente cansado, los motivos por los que estaba ahí causarían un tremendo impacto. Y no sabia como iban a reaccionar, en especial su sobrino, que desde ya podía decir que no recibiría con los brazos abiertos la noticia y lo que ello conllevaba, en especial por las miradas que le dirigía a la joven que se encontraba a su lado. Quien no había abierto la boca para nada y solo se dedicaba a devolverle la mirada a Levi.

Ya podía decir que esos dos no se llevarían bien, pues durante el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella, sabía que no se dejaría intimidar. Lo que podía llegar a causar problemas. Si, definitivamente no podía esperar algo mas allá de la tolerancia. Y a pesar de eso no guardaba muchas esperanzas.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro antes de hablar por fin.

\- Antes que nada, Kruchel. Necesito pedirte un favor. Uno muy grande. - Se podía notar la suplica en su voz, lo que provoco un poco de inquietud en su hermana.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, hermano. Si esta en mi poder ayudarte, sin dudarlo lo hare.

Respondió con la determinación marcada en sus facciones, lo que produjo un calor agradable en el pecho del hombre y una mirada de cariño dirigida a la mujer. Quien se la devolvió con el mismo afecto.

La muchacha a la su lado se removió incomoda tras ese intercambio de palabras de parte de los adultos. Más no fue perceptible para nadie, aparte del pelinegro sentado frente a ella. Quien solo soltó un gruñido imperceptible que no fue audible que para nadie más que para ellos dos. Quienes seguían retándose con la mirada.

Isabel soltó un bostezo que tenia la intención de que sonara despreocupado. Pero en realidad denotaba lo incomoda (e impaciente) que estaba con todo aquello.

\- Necesito que me prestes la habitación de huéspedes. Por un tiempo indefinido. - Eso llamo la atención de todos, lo que provoco que por fin se dignaran a mirarlo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Te quedaras con nosotros? - pregunto Isabel, con duda y emoción a partes iguales.

\- No jodas, viejo. ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir de nuevo? - Definitivamente esa idea no era muy agradable del todo para Levi. Y no sabia exactamente porque, pero presentía que eso no era un favor cualquiera.

\- Ese vocabulario. - Volvió a reprender a su hijo. Esta vez con un poco menos de dureza, pero también tenia que preguntar. - ¿Es eso cierto, hermano? ¿Piensas quedarte?

\- En realidad no. - Con eso Kruchel se desinflo un poco. Más el no había terminado de hablar. - Esto te lo estoy pidiendo esperando que la puedas recibir a ella aquí. - Dijo señalando a la joven sentada a su lado.

\- Pero aun no nos has presentado como es debido, tío. - Nuevamente, Isabel previno el comentario mordaz que lanzaría su hermano.

El hombre volvió a dudar un poco antes de continuar.

\- Bueno, creo que les debo una explicación enorme antes de que acepten esto que les estoy pidiendo. Pero en realidad no tengo tiempo suficiente para poder entrar en detalles. Así que de momento solo los presentare.

El silencio domino de nuevo la habitación, y esta vez la incomodidad se percibía únicamente del mayor de los Ackerman. Quien se veía realmente dudoso de querer decir lo que diría a continuación.

\- Hermana, sobrinos. - Empezó, todavía con dudas. - Les presento a Mikasa. Ella perdío a su madre hace poco. Y no tiene un hogar estable en donde quedarse por el momento. Por lo que te pido, Kruchel, que la recibas por un tiempo. Yo me asegurare de cubrir los gastos necesarios durante su estadía aquí.

Un nuevo aire de conciencia y claridad se había instalado en la mente de todos después de recibir esa explicación, junto con un casi imperceptible "gusto en conocerlos" de parte de la pelinegra. Que se encontraba aparentemente calmada en su lugar.

\- Vaya, de verdad lo siento, Mikasa. - Dijo la mujer mirando hacia la chica. Quien solo inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. - Bueno, bajo esas circunstancias, supongo que esta bien que te quedes con nosotros durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

Accedió con una mirada cálida y un entusiasmo palpables. Se sentía bien tener a alguien nuevo con quien compartir ciertas cosas. E Isabel pensaba lo mismo. Siempre quiso tener algo parecido a una hermana para charlar y hacer cosas de chicas. Ya que la mayoría de su infancia no había tenido un compañero de juegos muy cooperativo que digamos. Lastimosamente, eran las únicas que pesaban eso.

\- Aguarda un momento. - Intervino Levi. _Aquí viene._ Pensó Kenny. - ¿Porque tenemos que recibirla? Prácticamente es una desconocida, viejo. No se si te has puesto a pensar en las costumbres que pueda tener. Ni siquiera comprendo porque la estas ayudando.

Kruchel estaba por reprenderlo de nuevo, cuando el mayor la detuvo con un gesto de su mano y una mirada seria.

\- Tienes razón, prácticamente les estoy pidiendo que reciban a una completa extraña en la casa. Pero no hay opción.

\- ¿Como que no hay opción? - Pregunto con cierto recelo. Eso no le daba buena espina.

\- No tengo opción porque... - Soltó un suspiro de nuevo. Definitivamente era mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

\- Déjate de juegos, viejo. - Fuera lo que fuera, Levi quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

La mujer estaba por intervenir de nuevo, pero algo en la mirada de su hermano la hizo callar y esperar por lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Mikasa es la hija de una vieja amiga y...

\- Soy su hija. - Se escucho de repente la voz clara y firme de la muchacha.

Tras eso se volvió a instalar el silencio en la habitación. Definitivamente nadie se esperaba eso. Y mucho menos por parte de Mikasa. Que hasta el momento no había dicho mas de tres palabras. Pero al ver que el hombre tenia reparos en revelar su identidad, decidió intervenir. Después de todo, se terminarían enterando tarde o temprano. Por lo que no veía porque ocultarlo por más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron los tres al unisono. Sin asimilarlo por completo todavía.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, hermano? - Kruchel ciertamente era la mas impactada de todos, pues nunca había visto a su hermano con planes de tener un hogar establecido. Y con sus deberes en la milicia, creía prácticamente imposible que su hermano tuviera tan siquiera una novia.

\- Si, es verdad. - Dijo el hombre con cierto pesar. Sin embargo la razón de eso era desconocida para todos. O por lo menos, para tres de los allí presentes. - La verdad es que me entere hace poco. Así que también es una sorpresa para mi. - Dijo con un poco de incomodidad esta vez.

\- Vaya, viejo. Parece que esta vez te la jugaron bien. ¿Al menos te dignaste a comprobarlo? - dijo Levi con cierto aire burlón. Tenia sus motivos para querer verlo mortificado.

Esta vez no se salvo del pellizco que recibió de parte de su madre. Con lo que se sobresalto y cubrió su brazo a causa del dolor. Sin embargo el brillo de la burla se seguía percibiendo en sus ojos azules.

\- No me creas estúpido, maldito mocoso. - Dijo esta vez ya con un deje de molestia.

\- Por si te lo preguntas. Si, hemos hecho todos los exámenes correspondientes para comprobar su paternidad. - aclaró nuevamente la muchacha. Quien dirigió de nuevo su mirada dura al ojiazul.

\- ¿Y piensas deshacerte de tu responsabilidad dejándola con nosotros? Esperaba mas de ti, viejo.

De nuevo recibió un golpe. Esta vez fue en la cabeza.

\- No digas estupideces. En este momento, me es imposible atenderla como debería. - Dijo de nuevo con pesar. - Pero no quiero que permanezca sola en mi apartamento por mi ausencia. Por eso he venido hasta aquí. Para asegurarme de que este a salvo.

\- Que parental eres. - Se burlo de nuevo Levi. Pero esta vez decidió que seria el ultimo comentario que haría al respecto. Pues la mirada de su madre no presagiaba nada bueno si continuaba con eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, hermano. No es seguro que ella permanezca sola en un apartamento. - Dijo Kruchel de manera pensativa, recordando la situación el la que vivían actualmente. Y el peligro al que podía estar expuesta permaneciendo sola.

\- Entonces será un placer que te quedes con nosotros, Mikasa. - Dijo Isabel saltando de su asiento y tomando entre su manos las de Misaka. Para después a traerla en un fuerte abrazo que dejo claramente sorprendida, e incomoda a la joven. - Mucho gusto en conocerte.

\- Por favor, cuida de mi. - Dijo, recuperándose de la impresión del abrazo.

Por fin se había establecido la tranquilidad en la casa. Y tras eso, Isabel y Mikasa (más que nada Isabel) dispusieron hacer el desayuno mientras los adultos terminaban de hablar de otras cosas en el estudio. Y mientras ellos se encontraban en eso, Isabel obligo a Levi a que las ayudara a poner la mesa. A lo que accedió a regañadientes.

Después del desayuno, ya que tanto Levi como Isabel, que cursaban su penúltimo año de preparatoria, se dirigieron a la escuela, y puesto que su tío partía de nuevo a su ciudad por la tarde, se despidieron de él adecuadamente. Kenny se despidió con la promesa de que volvería mas seguido para verlos a ellos y a Mikasa.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para todos. Cada uno realizo sus actividades como era su costumbre. Reuniéndose finalmente para la cena, en donde Isabel y Kuchel bombardearon de preguntas a Mikasa, a fin de conocerla mejor.

Mientras Levi se dedicaba a ignorarlas olímpicamente durante toda la comida. La chica trataba de responder lo mejor que podía, pues se veía claramente que no era muy habladora como ellas dos. Y por supuesto no estaba acostumbrada a los interrogatorios masivos como el que le estaban haciendo.

Y cuando terminaron de comer, nuevamente Isabel arrastro a Mikasa a la cocina para lavar los platos juntas. En donde continuo hablando de manera animada con ella. Contándole de los diversos clubes en los que participaba y en como ella la podía guiar por la escuela. Pues Mikasa entraría a estudiar esa misma semana a la misma escuela a la que ellos asistían.

Al terminar la el día. Cada uno se retiro a su habitación. Mikasa llevaba consigo muy pocas cosas, por lo que al final de tarde ya tenia todo bien organizado en los armarios que tenia la habitación. Kruchel le había dicho, antes de irse a trabajar, que estaba en su casa y que dispusiera de esa habitación con confianza. Lo que ella agradeció con una pequeña reverencia y un gracias.

Ya en la tranquilidad de la habitación, saco de un pequeño cajón un álbum de fotos, el cual contemplo hasta que se quedo dormida con el pequeño libro abierto la mitad sobre su pecho.

XXX

Esa madrugada había sido extraña. Ya que al despertarse, como era habitual, no recordaba nada de su sueño. Pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba exactamente. Era el hecho de que había despertado irregularmente exaltado. Y esta vez pudo escuchar el final de un grito saliendo de su garganta. El cual se apresuro a callar para no alterar a nadie.

A pesar de eso, agradecía no haberse despertado con dolor de cabeza. Pero eso no disminuía su inquietud. Y sin poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo, se levanto. Esta vez con el fin de ir al estudio de la casa y sentarse a leer algo que llamara su atención.

Estaba en ello cuando se topo en el pasillo con su... prima.

La chica lo miro con dureza y le dedico un pequeño asentimiento como saludo. Después de todo, no era una mal educada. _Saludarlo_ no le hacia ningún daño a nadie. A pesar de que no le agradara del todo.

Y aunque a Levi le pareció extraño verla caminando de madrugada por la casa. Decidió que no le importaba lo suficiente para cuestionarla. Sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba desde que se había ido a estudiar esa mañana.

Mikasa iba a seguir con su camino cuando él la interrumpió.

\- Yo... lamento lo de esta mañana. - Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la forma en la que había actuado.

\- No te preocupes por eso. - Contesto después de un momento de debate interno.

\- Me refiero a... que de verdad lo lamento. No debí atacarte de esa manera. - Dijo con un poco de dificultad. Pero, hasta él mismo reconocía que no había actuado de la manera mas educada que digamos.

Después de todo. Nadie se había enterado del intercambio no tan ameno que habían tenido en la cocina. Antes de que Kenny interviniera.

Inmediatamente después de entrar en la cocina, y de preguntar, de manera no tan educada quien demonios era. Se lanzo sobre ella con el claro propósito tirarla al suelo para inmovilizarla. Movimiento que la chica esquivo con unos reflejos muy buenos para ser una Beta. Y a la vez que esquivaba el golpe, la chica intento hacerlo caer con una patada mientras se dirigía al extremo opuesto de la cocina.

Movimiento que este también esquivo. Y sorprendido, alcanzo lo primero que encontró a sus espaldas y se lo lanzo. Sin esperarse que fuera un cuchillo. Nuevamente, la chica lo esquivo mientras el cuchillo quedaba clavado en la pared detrás de ella. Estaban por atacarse mutuamente esta vez, cuando Kenny apareció por la puerta. Y al ver la situación, se interpuso de inmediato entre ellos. Impidiendo que las cosas se pusieran peores.

Cuando se entero más tarde de quien era la chica en realidad, se sintió ligeramente culpable. Sin embargo, no podía explicarse, ni quitarse de enzima esa incomodidad que la chica le producía. Pero lo que ignoraba era que el sentimiento era mutuo. Tal vez era incluso más fuerte por parte de ella.

\- Supongo que empezamos con mal pie. - Dijo Mikasa después de meditarlo unos momentos. Hasta cierto punto no podía culparlo por su actitud. Pues el estado de alerta que sintió al verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina no era normal. Por lo que no tuvo reparos en atacarlo también.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Evaluándose discretamente entre si. Cada quien sacando sus propias teorías del porqué de esa extraña sensación que los recorría cuando estaban cerca. Ciertamente ambos sabían que no podía ser normal. Pero eso no hacia menos palpable la desconfianza que se tenían entre si.

Sin embargo, Levi sabia que tenia que esforzarse por ignorar aquello. Por el bien de todos en la familia. Y ya que mikasa también era parte eso. No le quedaba de otra.

\- Déjame decirte que no me agradas. Y hasta el momento desconozco las razones, pero...

\- Tenemos que intentar sobrellevarlo por el bien de los demás. - Termino de decir Levi. Pues era claro que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Si no te metes en mi camino, yo no me meteré en el tuyo. - Advirtió el mas bajo mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Y con ese extraño acuerdo. Cada uno continuo con su camino. Ignorando aún el motivo de aquel extraño sentimiento que aversión que sentian, una más que el otro. Sin embargo, también ignoraban que tal vez, muy pronto descubrirían el motivo de aquello.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y su personajes pertenecen al manga/anime porpiedad de Hajime Isayama, y los tomo prestados unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucho. Sin embargo la trama de este fic si me pertenece._

Publicación que tenia pensado hacer el día de ayer... jeje

Bueno, bueno. Este capitulo, prácticamente se escribió solo. XD deje mi mente fluir y divertirse un poco con la situaciones y los personajes, solo espero no haber caído en el OOC.

sin embargo la información aca revelada la considero muy importante. aunque no vital.

y... cuentenme que les parecio porfa... ya saben, una duda, comentario, correcion, insultos si quieren. Todo alimenta mi imaginacion.

Por otro lado, perdón por la posible orrografia que puedan econtrar... y eso es todo por esta ocacion asi que sin mas...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	4. 3 Instinto y territorio

**3\. Instinto y territorio**

El alfa es el proveedor, el alfa es protector. Si el alfa recibe amor, protegerá con fervor. – Letanía cuatro del pueblo de Mare.

* * *

Isabel había llegado a la más grande conclusión de su vida, o si era más objetiva, a la más grande de la época.

Su hermano y su prima tenían un problema territorial.

Como alfa que era, Levi tenía mayor fuerza que Mikasa. Pero a pesar de la condición de beta de la chica, había que reconocer que no se quedaba atrás. Es más, debido a la altura, hasta podía apostar, sin temor a equivocarse, quien ganaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y definitivamente seria entretenido de ver.

Solo que eso no se atrevería, bajo ningún motivo, a comentarlo delante de su hermano. No es que temiera las consecuencias, sino que no quería hacerlo enfadar, y por supuesto, ser la causa de su enojo. Que según su experiencia no era nada bonito.

El problema era que no entendía el origen o la causa de esa tensión que había entre ellos. Que se percibía pese al esfuerzo que hacían por ocultarlo. ¿Serían las hormonas? ¿El instinto? ¿Diferencia de raza? Eso ultimó lo dudaba. Y sonaba tan poco probable como las anteriores. Además, había que reconocer que no era normal.

No hacía falta ser un genio o muy intuitivo para darse cuenta que ellos dos no sentían el más grande afecto el uno por el otro. Para lo que si hacía falta ser un genio, era para descubrir el qué y por que de lo sentían. O tal vez ni con serlo. Pues dudaba que incluso ellos lo supieran. Y era por eso que creía que era por instinto.

Estar con ellos en la misma habitación resultaba incomodo hasta para el mas manso de los omegas. Y, como la única omega que había en casa, no era precisamente mansa, la situación se tornaba peligrosa. Isabel hacía lo que podía para aliviar la tensión. Pero no era suficiente. Y no había otro remedio que luchar porque no coincidieran en ningún lado, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Así que la segunda gran conclusión, era que había que separarlos.

Esa era la tarea que Isabel había tomado durante los casi seis meses que tenía su prima de vivir con ellos. No era tarea fácil ya que, ella no era muy habladora, y al igual que su hermano, prefería la biblioteca al aire libre. Aunque no había que negar que cuando participaba en deportes la chica no tenía igual. Hasta había llegado a creer que era mejor que ella.

Y era una pena que fuera muy difícil convencerla de participar en sus actividades. Con Mikasa en su equipo, tenían la victoria asegurada, pero era tan solitaria que podría vencer a todo un equipo ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Eso era tarea de todos los días. Ya tenía nuevas ideas para convencerla de que participara. Solo tenía que probar suerte día tras día. Y esta mañana no sería diferente.

Se había levantado temprano con el fin salir a correr un poco. Era temprano para un sábado y debido al clima frío y a la poca población que pudiera haber alrededor, era el momento perfecto para dar una caminata. Tenía la resolución en mente cuando se despertó. En definitiva, accedería a unirse a más de algún club en los que participaba Isabel.

Se vistió con las ropas adecuadas para la ocasión y, después de tomar una cantimplora para el viaje, se dispuso a despertar a su prima y convencerla de que la acompañara. Cruzó el pequeño tramo que separaba la cocina de las habitaciones, y toco suavemente la puerta que correspondía a su prima.

No esperaba conseguir una respuesta inmediata, pero un sutil y casi imperceptible "pase" se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

– Buenos días, Mikasa. No esperaba encontrarte despierta tan temprano – . Dijo tras entrar por la puerta para saludar a su prima. A quien encontró ya despierta y vestida, lo que le pareció sumamente extraño. Más decidió no ponerle importancia.

– Buenos días, Isabel –. Saludó, suponiendo los motivos que traía a la castaña a su habitación tan temprano. – ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por acá? – preguntó con la sospecha evidenciándose en su voz.

Una pequeña risita salió de la castaña.

– Esperaba que quisieras acompañarme a correr. El clima es tan prefecto para una caminata, que pensaba que te haría bien acompañarme. – dijo, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro imperceptible. Definitivamente, se hacía más difícil rechazar a Isabel. Pero es que en realidad a ella no le gustaban las multitudes. Siempre había sido una chica solitaria. Tenía amigos, pero no los suficientes como para considerarse popular (como lo era Isabel), y para ella era más que suficiente. No necesitaba de una gran multitud para sentirse a gusto.

Cosa que la castaña no parecía comprender e, internamente, lamentó haber participado (una vez y sólo porque estaba aburrida) en el partido de fútbol soccer al que la invitó Isabel. Ella no era de perder en los deportes, y ciertamente se le daban bien, pero no era una aficionada y participaba únicamente cuando tenía entusiasmo por ello.

– Isabel. Sabes, yo en realidad…

– Vamos, anímate. – dijo, llegando hasta donde se encontraba parada su prima y tomándola de las manos. – Ya verás que nos divertiremos. Además, el clima está muy agradable.

Utilizo la mirada lastimera con la que siempre conseguía todo. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

–Supongo que está bien –terminó por acceder Mikasa, soltando un suspiro. Tal vez no fuera tan malo–. Dame un momento.

–Genial. Entonces te espero abajo.

La chica saltó con entusiasmo con esa respuesta, y estaba por salir de la habitación para dejar en su privacidad a Mikasa, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención. Haciendo que se detuviera de inmediato y prestara atención a aquello que gritaba, a voz en cuello (según Isabel) mírame.

La curiosidad hizo aparición de repente, y con sigilo, se acercó al pequeño escritorio que tenía Mikasa cerca de la ventana. Para encontrar lo que parecía ser un pequeño álbum de fotos. En el que se podía apreciar a una joven Mikasa acompañada de otras dos personas. Ambas rubias y de ojos azules.

Un chico con el peinado estilo hongo situado al centro de las dos chicas, quienes lo abrazaban por los hombros a la vez que el hacía lo posible por rodear los hombros de ellas. La expresión de las dos chicas era similar. Y la del chico era sonriente. Sin embargo, a pesar del aparente aburrimiento en sus expresiones, se podía notar que un aire de felicidad los envolvía. Los tres tenían la misma estatura, pero se podía apreciar la condición física que las dos chicas tenían, cosa de la que no parecía gozar el muchacho que las acompañaba.

De tras de ellos, se podía ver un lago del cual estaban en la orilla. A la izquierda había un pequeño muelle con un bote a medio amarrar y un chico caminando hacia este. La intromisión de la otra persona no parecía importar para los tres chicos abrazados en la foto. Por las ropas que vestían parecía que estaban en verano, y ellos de vacaciones.

Los tres llevaban bermudas y camisetas, de distintos colores pero coincidían en algo: las tres eran lisas. Resultaba curiosa la falta de adornos adicionales. Pero, conociendo a su prima, no podía imaginársela llevando algo con adornos o estampado.

Isabel trato de ubicar cual era el lago en el que se encontraban. En el país había muy pocas áreas como aquella. Pero no recordaba con exactitud cuál de todas podría ser. Pero, recordando de donde venia Mikasa, supuso que debería de ser cerca de la ciudad en la que vivía Kenny. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar si había estado ahí con anterioridad, mas no lo consiguió después de un tiempo.

Estaba tan absorta y distraída con la imagen y apunto de darle vuelta a la página, que no se dio cuenta cuando su prima salía del pequeño baño de su habitación.

Ver a Isabel observando el álbum la tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que pudiera verlo, y lo que produjo en su interior no le agrado, pero intento ocultarlo cuando se situaba a su lado. La castaña se sobresaltó cuando noto la presencia de su prima detrás de ella, y se apresuró a soltar la hoja; temiendo haber enfadado a la chica.

– Lo siento. No pretendía ser grosera. – se apresuró a disculparse al notar la incomodidad que recorría a Mikasa. Quien no dijo nada y se apresuró a guardar el pequeño libro en el cajón de la mesa.

– No te preocupes – aunque trato de ocultarlo, no pudo evitar que en su voz se filtrara un poco de molestia. Pero ocultó la emoción soltando un pequeño suspiro. Y, caminado hacia la puerta, comentó. – Es un poco privado, pero no tiene importancia. ¿Nos vamos?

Isabel sólo asintió, y se apresuró a seguirle el paso a su prima.

Realmente no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de ella. Imaginó que Mikasa tendría sus razones para no querer que alguien viera esas fotos. Se dijo a si misma que dejaría el tema por la paz, mientras consiguiera la confianza de la chica para poder preguntarle. Pues sí que tenía mucha curiosidad, ya que no imaginaba que secreto podría causar esa reacción de parte de ella.

Estaban por cruzar el pasillo que separaba la sala de estar de la puerta, cuando se encontraron a Levi saliendo de la biblioteca de la casa. Isabel se sorprendió al verlo salir tan temprano del lugar. Por lo que supuso que ni siquiera había pasado la mitad de la noche en su habitación. Y sin pensarlo preguntó.

– ¿Otra mala noche? – como siempre, Isabel iba directo al grano.

Lamentablemente, ella era la única que aún era consciente del trastorno de sueño que padecía su hermano. Cosa que no era del todo agradable para Levi. Quien hacia evidente, que no le gustaba que le recordaran que no podía dormir por culpa de los juegos de su mente.

– Buenos días a ti también – haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, se encaminó en dirección a la cocina por un jugo, cuando se dio cuenta que tenían intenciones de salir, seguramente a correr–. ¿Piensan salir?

– El clima es agradable – fue la única respuesta de Isabel.

Levi se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar – iré con ustedes.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– Claro que sí – todo lo contrario a Isabel, Levi se veía muy serio al respecto.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a las dos chicas. Isabel lo dudo un poco antes de acceder. Pues no veía que algo bueno pudiera salir de eso.

Ambas esperaron en la cocina a que él terminara de prepararse para la caminata. Una con un poco de aversión al respecto y la otra con un poco de incertidumbre. Para Isabel eran completamente desconocidas la razones de su hermano para querer acompañarlas, y eso la obligaba a modificar sus planes respecto a los temas de conversación.

– Listo –. Dijo cuando salió por fin de su habitación.

Tras eso, los tres se dispusieron a partir, no sin antes dejar una nota correspondiente a Kruchel, de hacia dónde se dirigían.

Empezaron con un ligero trote para entrar en calor. El ambiente estaba anormalmente tranquilo. Pese a que Levi iba ligeramente más despacio que ellas, se podía notar que estaba en un estado de alerta antinatural. No es que creyera que algo podía suceder, solo que esa mañana (o madrugada) se había despertado con una sensación extraña en el fondo de su mente. Aunque era típico que se despertara con sensaciones extrañas, esa mañana en particular había sido diferente.

Y en esta ocasión si que tenía motivos para sentirse inquieto. No solo por el hecho de haber despertado exaltado de mas, sino porque había pasado algo fuera de lo normal. Tenía grabada a fuego en la mente una única imagen de lo que había soñado.

Un extraño emblema sobre lo que parecía ser una capa de un color que le resulto extrañamente familiar. Demasiado para su gusto.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas ubicar con más precisión el emblema y el entrono en general del sueño. Pero fue completamente en vano, pues solo le había dado jaqueca y sus instintos se despertaron de una manera alarmante. Cuando por fin decidió levantarse de la cama a causa del horrible dolor de cabeza, no dispuso hacer más que buscar de mala gana un analgésico y hacer un poco de investigación en la biblioteca y la web sobre ese emblema.

Por supuesto que todo fue inútil, pues no había nada relacionado a eso y los registros de escudos de armas, únicamente se suscribían a los emblemas reales que utilizaron los reyes en la antigüedad. Antes de que el gobierno alfa se alzara.

Isabel observaba de reojo a su hermano, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y se iba quedando atrás. Lo llamo en varias ocasiones sin obtener respuesta y después de la quinta vez, opto por dejar de intentar llamar su atención. Pues ella tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con Mikasa.

– Oye, Mikasa. ¿Sabías que una de las chicas de tu salón decidió ingresar a el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela? – Comento con el fin de sonar casual. Pero por la falta de reacción de Mikasa no podía deducir nada –. Una de las sub capitanas la evaluó y la admitió de inmediato.

– Ya veo –. Contesto sin ponerle demasiada atención.

– ¿sabes quién es?

– Eso creo.

– Según lo que vi, parece tener talento. Aún falta un poco para que pueda participar activamente pero creo que sea mucho para que entre al campo.

– Ya veo –. Mikasa tenia una idea de a hacia donde iba Isabel con esa conversación. Y decidió optar por seguirle la corriente hasta donde pudiera. Pero no creía que fuera mucho tiempo.

De manera discreta comenzó a adelantarse mas con el fin de dejar a tras una conversación que no llevaría a nada. Y de paso hacer un poco de competencia con su primo. De repente sintió la necesidad de competir de manera indirecta con él.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a correr con un poco más de velocidad. Consiguiendo que poco a poco Isabel y Levi se fueran quedando atrás. Isabel seguía hablando sobre los equipos y en cuan divertido era estar ahí, pero ella dejo de escucharla a la mitad. De repente escucho como su prima le pedía que fuera más despacio, pero ella no aminoro la marcha, sino que corrió más de prisa.

Isabel de repente noto que Mikasa corría mas rápido e intento seguirle el paso, dejando a Levi de último. Pero sus intentos por mantener el ritmo de la pelinegra se iban haciendo más difíciles conforme esta iba ganando velocidad, cortando con esto su conversación.

– Oye, Mikasa –. La llamo, sin embargo la chica no se dignó a ponerle atención. Isabel resoplaba por el esfuerzo y comenzó a sentir como las piernas le empezaban a pesar. – Mikasa, espera –. Muy para su disgusto noto que su prima los iba dejando unos cuantos metros más de la cuenta.

Pero la sorpresa de Isabel fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano iba unos cuantos pasos adelante de ella, pero ligeramente más apartado también, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la estaba dejando atrás, hasta cuando ya iba por varios pasos más adelante. Con disgusto se dio cuenta que se iba quedando al último. Así que haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza de voluntad comenzó a acelerar ella también. Sin lograr casi nada.

Mikasa empezó a sentir de repente como iba siendo alcanzada por su primo y siguió acelerando sin voltear siquiera, dudaba que Isabel pudiera mantener ese ritmo. Ciertamente la chica era fuerte por su condición de alfa, pero era demasiado confiada y no practicaba demasiado su resistencia. Cosa de la que Mikasa no carecía.

Levi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica tan pronto noto que su hermana empezaba hablar de sus clubes y equipo de baloncesto. A pesar de que su mente no se encontraba precisamente en la carrera, se dio cuenta del cambio notable en la velocidad de la chica. Él era consciente de las pocas deficiencias que tenía Isabel como atleta. Y sabía que la ojigriz las noto también, y no le fue difícil saber que la chica tenía intenciones de competir.

No es él que fuera de presumir, y ciertamente no participaba en actividades que demostraran sus capacidades, pero tampoco le gustaba perder.

– Oigan, más despacio –. A la castaña le costaba alcanzarlos y había empezado a reducir la marcha, cosa que los pelinegros notaron y a la que parecieron no ponerle atención –. Hey, chicos.

– Date prisa si no te quieres quedar atrás.

El ojiazul no la volteo a ver cuando le hablo, cosa que disgusto más a la castaña.

Mikasa corría cada vez más rápido mientras el otro hacia lo mismo. Sin embargo Levi parecía querer tomárselo con calma.

Aceleraba, era cierto. Pero lo hacía por periodos más largos de tiempo y mantenía el ritmo. Poco a poco iba alcanzado a pelinegra. Hasta que la tuvo a la par en una distancia prudencial y la observo de reojo.

Mikasa le devolvió la mirada con una expresión afilada y perspicaz. Mantuvieron el paso hasta que se iban rebasando entre sí. Por momentos Mikasa llevaba la delantera y por momentos era Levi.

Se mantuvieron en esa disputa sin darse cuenta del camino por el que iban y que Isabel se había quedado muy atrás. Ya ni siquiera la tenían a la vista.

El entorno no era algo que les preocupara durante su carrera. Ya que después de un tiempo, los arboles se iban haciendo más abundantes y altos y, en muy poco tiempo se vieron completamente rodeados por ellos en su totalidad. el césped se iba haciendo más grueso y largo por la falta de pisadas humanas y el camino se perdió de vista. Sin embargo ese detalle se les paso por alto en el afán de demostrar quién era más rápido.

Continuaron corriendo, hasta que su entorno se fue haciendo más y más lleno de arboles de lo que recordaran de los caminos que ya conocían de los alrededores de su casa. Pues esa distribución de árboles, no la recordaban.

Después de fijarse en ese detalle aminoraron la velocidad. Dándose por fin cuenta de la ausencia de Isabel.

Mikasa fue la primera en notar que su entorno no era conocido, y en la ausencia de los pasos de su tercera acompañante. Por otro lado, el estado de alerta de Levi había despertado más de lo normal, y poco a poco fueron reduciendo más el paso, hasta detenerse por completo a analizar la situación en la que se habían metido.

Una pequeña brisa los hizo ponerse alerta a ambos, y mientras se fijaban más en su entorno y se paraban de espalda al otro casi al mismo tiempo, notaron como el habiente parecía haber enmudecido por completo. Causando así que se detuvieran por completo.

Analizando el lugar mas detenidamente, Levi se dio cuenta que estaban en un lugar que él no había visto con anterioridad. Cosa que no le gustaba del todo, pues al estar en territorio desconocido le provoco una sensación que le resultaba familiar. Como si de repente a su alrededor se formara un peligro del que tenía que correr, pero al que se creía y sabía capaz de enfrentar.

Mikasa tenía pensamientos similares mientras asumía un porte de defensa que había utilizado por mucho tiempo en su vida. Casi la mayoría, para su desgracia. Mas eso le había ayudado mucho a pesar de no querer reconocerlo.

Instintivamente se acercaron más a sí mismos cuando fueron plenamente conscientes de que su entorno no era precisamente amistoso que digamos. Y un ruido de dejo escuchar, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran y giraran en busca de lo que produjo el sonido.

– ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Fue entonces cuando una horrible criatura salto de entre los arboles.

Una Sombra.

Salió de su lado izquierdo, causando que ambos se voltearan en su totalidad a ver a la horrible criatura. Que los miraba con abierta hambre, mientras ellos retrocedían alejándose lentamente de la dirección contraria.

– Mierda –. Maldijo Levi. Mientras una extraña calma se iba haciendo cargo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Causando la sensación de que todo iba a cámara lenta.

Luego de soltar un salto de susto. Mikasa por su parte intentaba ver más allá de sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que la horrible cosa frente a ellos estuviera sola.

Y así parecía ser, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a analizar las opciones que tenían para evitar que la Sombra avanzara hasta la ciudad. O que pudiera ser vista por Isabel. O, lo peor de todo, que pudieran terminar muertos en el proceso.

Levi se dio cuenta de que la ocasión y ubicación eran desfavorables. Definitivamente estaban en peligro por la sombra que proporcionaban los arboles de alrededor. Sin embargo el otro motivo era que esa cosa parecía estar evaluándolos, pues a pesar de estarles gruñendo y salivando en su contra, no hacia movimientos en su dirección. Haciendo con esto que ambos detuvieran su retroceso.

Ninguno quitaba la mirada del contrario mientras la Sombra se mantenía quieta en su lugar.

– ¿Qué mierda le pasa? – masculló Levi en voz baja a Mikasa.

– No parece querer atacarnos –. Respondió la chica, dando otro vistazo a su alrededor. Buscando por una dirección en la que pudieran correr que fuera segura. Al menos hasta que encontraran la forma de quedar resguardados bajo la protección plena del sol.

– Según la posición en la que podamos estar, será difícil encontrar un campo abierto.

– También hay que evitar que encuentre a Isabel –. Añadió Levi mientras hacia lo mismo que la chica.

No había puesto mucha atención a su entorno hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se sintió estúpido tras la revelación de su principal error. Busco la manera de hallar la mejor dirección posible. No tenían nada con que atacar de una manera física. Por lo que huir lo más rápido que pudieran era su única y terrible opción.

Habían desgastado un poco sus fuerzas durante la carrera. Y después de esos momentos en los que se quedaron parados, poco a poco les estaba haciendo mella la situación. La adrenalina no parecía ser suficiente en el estado en el que se habían metido en eso. Meditar ya resultaba inútil y tenían que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para salir con vida de esa.

Pues ambos consideraban que ser mordido era igual a la muerte.

La Sombra de repente dio un salto hacía ellos. Causando que retrocedieran de golpe. Torpemente alejándose de sí mismos en la dirección contraria al otro. Creando una brecha peligrosa entre ellos y la Sombra. Era como si esa cosa hubiera estado tratando de alejarlos. De dividirlos y distraerlos.

Mikasa hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección contraria a la espada de Levi, a lo que el otro dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Fue entonces cuando salto en dirección a la criatura, causando que esta centrara su atención en ella y voltear el cuerpo entero en su dirección. Distracción que el chico aprovecho para patear una roca que estaba en el suelo cerca de su pie izquierdo y fuera levantada por este. Y dando un giro dio una patada, causando un impacto directo a la cabeza del humanoide en medio de ellos.

Logrando con esto que cayera al suelo con la fuerza del golpe.

La chica aprovecho para correr en la dirección que había señalado anteriormente . Volviendo por el lugar por el que habían venido. Si su orientación no era mala podían encontrar un campo abierto más atrás. Levi no tardo en alcanzarla y comenzar a buscar la dirección que creía reconocer.

Al parecer la distracción fue lo suficiente para adelantar bastante a la Sombra.

– Por aquí –. Gruño Levi de repente. Sintiendo como se iba acercando la criatura cegada por el hambre. Era rápido. Bastante.

Por lo que se vieron obligados a exigirle más a su cuerpo.

Pareció no ser suficiente, pues de repente la Sombra, que anteriormente corría en dos pies, se acuclillo y comenzó a correr a cuatro, ganando con esto más velocidad.

– ¡A un lado!

El brazo de Levi lanzo a la chica al suelo mientras la Sombra pasaba justo encima de ella. Y rodando por el suelo se detuvo y puso de pie a pocos metros por delante de ellos. Impidiéndoles el paso por completo.

Levi la tomo del brazo y puso de pie con rapidez. Y nuevamente estaban cara a cara, pero la criatura se quedó a cuatro patas, botando saliva que soltaba humo y hacia la tierra que tocaba charrasquear. Como madera quemándose.

– Tiene que ser en esta dirección –. Susurro Mikasa.

– Falta poco para alcanzarlo. Pero dudo que podamos avanzar los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Desviarlo no funcionara de nuevo –. Había notado que no habían más rocas similares a la anterior cerca. Puramente vegetación bastante crecida. – Hay que volver.

Después de calcular con precisión, ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo tomando velocidad de nuevo. Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de la Sombra cuando hecho a correr de nuevo tras ellos.

Corrieron a toda velocidad esquivando ramas sueltas y raíces. Levi gruño por lo bajo cuando comenzó a sentir como las garras de la Sombra iban tirando de sus pantalones terriblemente delgados de correr. Comenzó a aumentar de manera peligrosa la velocidad.

– Por ahí –. Gritó mientras comenzaban a ver como los arboles comenzaban a ser menos abundantes.

De manera brusca giraron a la izquierda, corriendo a donde se podía ver claramente un campo abierto. Con el giro, provocaron que la criatura chocara con fuerza contra un árbol, dándoles mas ventaja para alcanzar su meta.

Levi tropezó con una rama que se rompió tras el choque. Se puso de pie con dificultad y redujo la velocidad considerablemente. Y al levantarse por completo, sintió la quemazón del ácido que los dientes de la sombra habían dejado en su piel cuando intento morderlo.

Salto debido a la altura de una raíz. Y oyó como la criatura se quejó por la quemazón que le produjo un poco de sol que comenzaba a filtrarse casa vez más entre los arboles. Dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para reponerse un poco. Mientras más se acercaban a la claridad total, mas lento se iba haciendo el avance de su perseguidor.

Sin embargo la criatura no se detenía, como ellos esperaban que hiciera. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa por fin salto hasta donde pegaba el sol por completo. Giro por el suelo hasta detenerse a unos buenos metros del bosque, y se puso de pie con dificultad. Mientras buscaba el mejor punto y forma para hacer que esa cosa callera por completo en la luz del sol.

Cuando Levi salto sintió como era empujado al suelo de nuevo. Pateo con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura en la cadera, pero solo consiguió resbalar y caer de espaldas. Y mientras sentía como el aire salía de sus pulmones por el impacto, apenas distinguió como las garras de esa cosa rasgaban su camiseta.

Al ver eso, Mikasa corrió en la dirección en la que había caído. Salto y pateo con todas su fuerzas a la criatura, quitándolo de enzima del ojiazul y haciendo que cayera directamente debajo del sol. Y al estar completamente expuesta comenzó a quemarse y retorcerse en el suelo.

Parecía como si de repente le hubieran prendido fuego, pues soltaba chispas y toda su piel comenzó a desprendérsele y a evaporarse al sepárese de su cuerpo. Soltó chillidos y comenzó a correr en dirección a los árboles. Pero una patada fuerte de parte de ambos lo envió volando directo al centro del campo.

Provocando que por fin su cuerpo comenzara a consumirse por completo. Fue una visión perturbadora para ambos, ya que el proceso de descomposición de la criatura parecía ser peor bajo la luz plena del sol.

Mientras gruñía y se retorcía en el suelo, poco a poco se fue quedando sin piel hasta dar paso a la vista de los huesos. Donde por fin parecía consumirse por completo. Hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver, quedaban únicamente los huesos consumirse como ceniza. Dejando de moverse por fin y quedando tendido en el suelo callando sus gruñidos también, desvaneciéndose completamente.

Absorbidos por aquella escena, Levi y Mikasa observaron en completo silencio como se consumía la criatura al fin. Y únicamente quedaba la ceniza en el área quemada que antes ocupo la Sombra.

Vistos por fin a salvo, se permitieron por fin sentir el cansancio de los acontecimientos anteriores. Con las manos apoyadas en la rodias, ambos jadeaban y sudaban a causa de la adrenalina drenada. Y cuando se enderezaron se miraron de reojo. Para darse cuenta por fin de la situación que acababan de pasar y analizar que era exactamente lo ocurrido.

– ¿Qué demonios hacía una cosa de esas por aquí? – Susurro jadeando Levi.

La chica únicamente negó suavemente con la cabeza, echando un último vistazo alrededor por mero instinto.

– Lo más extraño es que estuviera solo – . Mikasa también trabajaba en recuperar el aliento –. Jamás había visto uno tan de cerca.

– A plena luz del día. Y en especial en esta zona, no debería haber sido capaz de pasar los muros de vigilancia por su cuenta –. El chico inspeccionaba más de cerca lo que quedaba de su anterior atacante.

– ¿Exactamente en donde estamos? – Cuestionó la chica siendo consciente de que su posición, y el raro panorama en el que se encontraban, no era familiar en lo absoluto.

Al fijarse más detenidamente, notaron que no solo se habían alejado bastante del camino original, sino que llegaron casi a uno de los extremos de la ciudad. Específicamente más cerca de donde se encontraban los vigilantes matutinos de la zona. Peligrosamente cerca de la linde de los muros de vigilancia. Distancia marcada por alrededor de quince kilómetros de donde estaba ubicada su casa.

– Parece que sin darnos cuenta, llegamos mas lejos de lo que esperábamos –. Comento la chica después de orientarse por completo –. Nuestra persecución llego bastante lejos.

– Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. – Levi comenzó a sentir por fin el dolor causado por el veneno que recibió. – Hay que volver lo más pronto posible con Isabel.

– Debe de estar buscándonos.

– Fue una suerte que no hubiera estado con nosotros –. Se encorvo de repente sintiendo como su cabeza se iba nublando poco a poco. Y el ardor en las heridas de su torso se hacia mas intenso.

Mikasa se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo cuando lo vio a punto de caer. Y observo con alarma que se había empezado a poner más pálido de lo que ya era.

– ¿Crees que puedes continuar moviéndote? – preguntó. Y mientras lo guiaba con dificultad a la sombra de un árbol, inspecciono de manera superficial los cortes que tenía en su camisa. Causados por las garras de la criatura.

– Solo... yo... dame un minuto –. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se centraba en enfocar su mente y sus sentidos para que respondieran a las órdenes de su cerebro. Le estaba costando más de lo normal respirar y empezó a sentir como sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaban a entumecerse.

La chica lo observaba en silencio analizando sus opciones. Por el aspecto que tenía, podía decir que el veneno, por muy poco que hubiera sido, estaba comenzando a filtrarse en su organismo. No sabía muy bien que podía hacer. Pero le quedo claro que no lo podía dejar ahí sentado e ir por ayuda. Era peligroso y ciertamente no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar por donde habían venido. Era una distancia enorme la que habían cubierto con la carrera y la persecución, además que estaba cansada y eso dificultaba las cosas.

Levi había comenzado a sudar y temblar ligeramente. Soltó un gruñido bajo tratando de enfocarse en el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Le estaba costando trabajo asociar sus pensamientos, sintiendo como sus oídos dejaban de percibir los sonidos de su entorno, escucho la voz de Mikasa preguntándole algo, pero se veía incapaz de responderle al sentir su lengua pesada y su garganta terriblemente seca.

De repente sintió que la chica lo ponía de pie y pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras con dificultad lo llevaba a rastras por el camino que ella creía reconocer. Intentaba seguirle el paso pero sus pies se negaban a cooperar con la tarea. Haciendo mas difícil su avance.

Para sorpresa de la chica, su primo era pesado.

Y llevando a cuestas al pelinegro, Mikasa se dispuso a emprender el regreso de los casi quince kilómetros que habían recorrido con anterioridad.

XXX

La pesadez en sus ojos le hacía difícil abrirlos por completo. Causando que su frustración fuera en aumento debido a la dificultad que le estaba llevando esa simple tarea.

Trato de serenarse para calmar el horrible palpitar de su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando quitarse el peso que sentía ahí. Pero al comenzar a sentir el rose de la tela mojada en su cabeza, sintió como una mano le impedía remover el estorbo que le impedía abrir los ojos.

– Al fin despiertas –. La voz calmada de Mikasa hizo que girara la cabeza en su dirección. Dándose cuenta poco a poco del entorno en el que estaba. – No te levantes.

Le advirtió luego de ver sus intenciones.

– ¿Que demonios? – extrañamente su corazón latía muy de prisa y no sentía la movilidad en sus piernas.

– Parece que recibiste mas veneno del que pensaba –. dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba un nuevo trapo mojado para cambiar el que tenia en la frente, que empezaba a secarse debido a la temperatura del chico. – A pesar de eso, te recuperas mas rápido de lo que esperaban.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? – pregunto, su voz salió rasposa y muy baja para su gusto, por lo menos sus brazos ya respondían y su garganta no se sentía tan seca. Pero a pesar de eso, trago con dificultad al sentir la sed que tenia.

– Casi tres días –. Contesto la chica cuando regreso a su lugar con un nuevo trapo y un vaso de agua. Dándose cuenta del sobresalto en el chico al escuchar su respuesta – ¿Crees que puedes sentarte por tu cuenta?

El pelinegro puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en la tarea. Lastimosamente, requirió mas esfuerzo del que esperaba. Y cuando por fin pudo mantenerse en una posición sentada, estaba sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para la chica, quien lo observo en silencio todo el tiempo. Parecía que el orgullo impedía al chico pedir ayuda y a la chica ofrecerla.

Después de calmar su respiración dispuso a tomar el vaso que le tendía Mikasa. Quien para su sorpresa, no se lo permitió y se lo acerco despacio a los labios. La miro por enzima del vaso mientras bebía despacio del liquido, pero después de un momento cerro los ojos sintiendo como la frescura del agua le ayudaba bastante. Y cuando termino el contenido del vaso suspiro. Sintiéndose mucho mejor después de eso.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró a la chica mirándolo atentamente.

– Gracias... supongo. – dijo, después de un momento de pelea interna con su orgullo. Sin embargo le pareció lo correcto después de la pequeña ayuda recibida. Únicamente recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica como respuesta. Y observo en silencio como ponía el pequeño baso sobre una pequeña mesa a su derecha.

Ahora que ya se sentía un poco mejor, observo todo a su alrededor y lo primero con lo que sus ojos se encontraron, fue con el cuerpo dormido de Isabel en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación. Después de un poco de confusión por fin se dio cuenta de en donde estaban.

– ¿Que diablos hacemos aquí? – sabia que era estúpido hacer esa pregunta, pues conocía la respuesta a la perfección. Pero fue por eso mismo que le pareció de lo mas absurdo que terminaran en esa situación después de lo ocurrido con la Sombra.

– ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?

– Recuerdo vagamente después de que empezáramos a regresar por el bosque –. Dijo después de pensar un rato. Dándose cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo que pudiera haber pasado después de empezar a regresar.

La chica lo observo un momento antes de responder por fin.

– Te lleve a cuestas por todo el bosque hasta que encontré el camino de regreso. Parecías estar semiconsciente durante el regreso, por lo que no tuve que cargarte.

Hizo una pausa mientras observaba la mortificación que le causaba a su primo la idea de ser cargado por una chica. Y supo que había sido mejor idea no haberlo hecho.

– Cuando encontramos el camino correcto, nos llevo bastante tiempo encontrar a Isabel. Pero cuando la encontramos se asusto mucho al ver la sangre en tu ropa. Entre las dos te trajimos directamente aquí. Fue la alternativa mas fácil, ya que estaba mas cerca que la casa de tu madre. Tampoco es como si hubiéramos podido regresar y quedarnos en el estado en el que te encontrabas.

– ¿Entonces si...?

– Si, tu madre entro en celo –. Termino por decir la chica. Fue lo único que necesito para relajarse un poco al pensar en la reacción que pudiera tener Kruchel. Pues al estar en celo no seria consiente de lo que le había pasado. Al menos por el momento.

– Isabel me lo explico después de llegar aquí. Dijo que había recibido el mensaje de la secretaria de tu mamá. También que mientras nos buscaba había llamado a los de control para que se ocuparan de ella.

– Al menos no hará escandalo por ahora –. Medito mientras soltaba un suspiro después de procesar la información. Las personas del control se harían cargo de ella mientras pasaba el celo.

Cuando un omega que no estaba casado o tenia pareja entraba en celo, no se permitía que ningún alfa o otro omega se le acercara. Pues el alfa podía perder el control y otro omega que se acercara, al sentir las feromonas, también podía entrar en celo. Por eso mismo se llamaba a los betas de control para que cuidaran de la persona hasta que pasaran los tres o cuatro días que duraba el estado del celo.

Estas personas eran trabajadores del gobierno, y eran a su vez personas capacitadas para pelear contra las Sombras. Ya que los omegas corrían mayor riesgo en caso de un ataque masivo, pues un omega que soltaba feromonas era mucho mas fácil de rastrear por las Sombras, lo que lo hacia mas vulnerable y presa fácil. Ellos o Ellas, según fuera el caso, llegaban a las casas de los omegas para cuidarlos y evitar que fueran abusados o se hicieran daño a si mismos.

Era la responsabilidad asignada a estas personas por el gobierno, el velar porque ningún omega fuera abusado, o terminara dañado física y mentalmente durante el celo, en especial si era un menor. Y era una ley establecida el llamar a las personas encargadas cuando un omega entraba en celo, pues era penado no hacerlo si el omega no tenia pareja. O inclusive si esta no se consideraba capaz de manejar la situación.

Y ya que a los betas no les afectaban las feromonas de los omegas, eran los indicados para cuidar de ellos durante ese tiempo. Así mismo cuando terminaban su labor, dejaban a la familia un reporte detallado de su comportamiento y de lo que habían hecho, tanto los cuidadores como el omega durante el tiempo de su estadía. Así como también cada persona debía velar porque no se incumpliera esta norma.

Kruchel llevaba años sin pareja y no tenia planes de encontrar una, por lo que con el paso del tiempo se vieron en la necesidad de buscar una casa para que Levi e Isabel, y ahora también Mikasa, usaran mientras ella estaba al cuidado de esas personas. La mayoría de familias tenia dos casas con ese propósito. Ya que por lo regular no se permitía el acercamiento de ninguna persona al omega, a menos que fuera su pareja.

– Debe de estar por terminar. Así que fue bueno que despertaras antes de que eso pasara –. comento la chica después de pensarlo un rato –. Isabel casi no a dormido. Estaba muy preocupada al ver que tu fiebre no bajaba. El doctor que vino a atenderte también dijo que era muy probable que no despertaras en un buen rato.

– ¿Les contaste lo que ocurrió en el bosque?

– Si. Debido a la situación también se presentaron oficiales de la guarnición aquí. Están haciendo investigaciones por eso. Y al parecer si estaba solo. Cuando las fuerzas de reconocimiento revisaron los alrededores no encontraron nada.

– Un desastre después de todo –. Murmuro –. Parece extraño que estuviera solo. Esas cosas por lo regular vienen en manada –. Todavía tenia esa inquietud en el fondo de su mente. Y era algo que le molestaba, pues no parecía lógico y no era común que las Sombras atacaran en solitario.

– Kenny también lo mencionó –. Estuvo de acuerdo la chica.

– ¿Kenny estuvo aquí? – Se sobresalto al enterarse que su tío había venido. No podía imaginar su reacción, y ciertamente no tenia ganas de hacerlo tampoco.

Mikasa asintió suavemente con pesar, recordando los acontecimientos causados por su padre.

– El medico y el oficial que vinieron sugirieron hacerlo después de ver el estado en el que estabas –. Explico la chica al ver su reacción.

– ¿Y que hizo?

– ¿De verdad quieres saber?

– No. Pero de todas formas dímelo.

La chica soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

– Cuando le hable por teléfono se puso como loco. Apareció a las dos horas en un helicóptero de su unidad, e hizo que te revisaran de nuevo, amenazo al oficial a cargo de la guardia nocturna y matutina. Tuve que obligarlo a irse luego de que amenazara al doctor también.

Levi se removió incomodo en su lugar, imaginando la situación como si hubiera estado presente.

– Supongo que no se podía esperar menos del viejo loco –. Murmuró por lo bajo. Y la chica no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con sus palabras.

– Cuando estuvo mas calmado regreso, le explique lo mejor que pude lo que paso. Dijo que no era normal haber encontrado a una Sombra sola. Y que había sido negligencia de los oficiales de turno que se les pasara por alto.

– ¿Como lo tomo Isabel? – dirigió su mirada a la chica, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

– Se asusto mucho –. Respondió, mientras también dirigía su mirada a la castaña –. Casi no a dormido y me costo mucho que comiera algo, tampoco fue a estudiar el día de ayer y hoy por estar contigo. Logre convencerla de que durmiera un poco hace rato. A estado muy preocupada por ti.

– Estuve inconsciente durante casi tres días... entonces hoy es martes –. Dijo, calculando el día en el que se encontraban, no porque tuviera algo importante que entregar en la escuela, sino mas bien para ubicarse mejor.

– Es casi media noche. Por lo que bien pudieron ser cuatro días –. Le aclaro después de pensarlo un poco –. No te preocupes por la escuela, ya se encargo Kenny de presentar las explicaciones a los directores.

– Gracias –. El cansancio estaba comenzando a regresar poco a poco. Estaba por acostarse de nuevo cuando noto una venda en el cuello de la chica, que sobresalía del lado derecho de su ropa –. ¿Te duele mucho el hombro?

Supuso que se había lastimado cuando la empujo al suelo. Impidiendo que esa cosa se lanzara sobre ella. No lo lamentaba pero lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero a pesar de eso, había que admitir que no había salido muy lastimada, o envenenada como el.

– Kenny insistió, pero ya casi no es nada. Esta bien –. Después de pensarlo un poco hablo de nuevo –. Supongo que es mínimo comparado con lo tuyo. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que termináramos en esa situación. Así que... lo siento.

A pesar de las diferencias que había entre ellos, no podía dejar de disculparse por como habían terminado las cosas. Mikasa era consciente que una disculpa no bastaba, sin embargo se sentía ligeramente culpable por el estado en el que había terminado su no muy apreciado primo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Esta vez fue Levi quien suspiro antes de hablar.

– Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que paso – dijo despacio –. Y aunque hubiera preferido salir ileso no fue así. No te mortifiques, después de todo, yo también tuve parte de la culpa. Así que esta bien. Al menos ninguno de los dos termino gravemente herido o mordido por esa cosa.

Eso era lo que Levi mas agradecía. No quería ni imaginarse como hubieran terminado las cosas de haber terminado mordidos.

– Supongo que no basta con ignorarnos mutuamente –. Dijo Mikasa, dándose cuenta de cual había sido el origen de todo aquello.

Ambos sabían que tenían que buscar una forma se sobrellevar ese sentimiento incomodo que los molestaba cuando estaban cerca. Definitivamente no era normal y tenían que buscarle una solución. Después de todo, no habían terminado muy bien a causa de esa... competitividad. Si se le podía decir así, aunque había que reconocer que iba mas haya de eso. Mucho mas haya.

– ¿Que te parece una tregua? –. Propuso Levi, luego de pensarlo un poco –. Ninguno de los dos sabemos cual es la causa de esto. Y esconderlo esta de mas, todos se dan cuenta que no nos llevamos bien, y de que tenemos la constante necesidad de enfrentarnos.

– Tampoco podemos seguir incomodando a los demás por diferencias de las que no conocemos el origen –. Estuvo de acuerdo la chica. Dándose cuenta que permanecer con esa enemistad e ignorarla no traía nada bueno.

– Es un trato entonces. Tratemos de llevarnos bien –. Dijo mientras le tendía la mano para estrecharla.

Cosa que les produjo esa sensación extraña de nuevo, sin embargo mantuvieron a raya sus diferencias con un autoncontrol admirable.

– ¿Crees que algún día conozcamos el origen de eso? – preguntó suavemente la chica.

– Conocer el origen tal vez no sea la solución. Quizás tengamos que aprender a vivir con ello –. Respondió con un poco de malestar –. Tal vez fuimos enemigos en nuestra vida pasada –. El ojiazul trato de hacer una broma, pero después de decir las palabras le pareció un hecho muy probable. Aunque sonara ridículo le produjo un poco de malestar imaginarse la situación.

Mikasa por su parte sonrió de manera imperceptible por lo bajo, debido a lo ridículo del comentario. Ignorando por completo los debates internos del pelinegro sentado frente a ella.

– Eres mal perdedor entonces –. dijo, Tratando de hacer una broma también.

– No querrás enfrentarte a mi –. Respondió con aire burlón, y olvidando sus anteriores e inútiles suposiciones.

– Averiguarlo no es una opción, supongo –. Respondió soltando un suspiro, recordando la situación en la que se habían metido por sus absurdas diferencias.

– Tienes razón, mocosa. Tienes razón –. Levi también parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión tras esas palabras.

Dando por terminada la conversación, comenzó a sentir el cansancio que le producían los restos del veneno que aun no terminaba de salir de su sistema. Por lo que se volvió a dormir luego de un rato.

Mikasa salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya y tomar un descanso también. Después de todo, ella había permanecido despierta por bastante tiempo al lado de una preocupada Isabel.

Se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. No sin antes darse un baño y revisar el vendaje que le habían puesto. Notando que ya no tenia tanto dolor, y el color de su piel donde estaba el golpe comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.

Antes de acostarse por completo, reviso su correo electrónico en el portátil que había traído consigo de su antiguo hogar. Esperando ansiosa la respuesta a un mensaje que había enviado esa tarde para preguntar por un asunto que la tenia inquieta desde hace mucho. Y como era de esperarse, noto que había recibió una respuesta inmediata unos minutos después de haberlo enviado. Abrió el correo para leerlo por fin, con la esperanza en cada fibra de su ser.

" _Para: M._

 _De: A._

 _Asunto: Sin novedades._

 _Aun no sabemos nada. No hemos podido dar con su paradero. Te mantendré informada._

 _Lo siento_."

Sin embargo la respuesta no resulto ser lo que esperaba, pues era tan corta debido a la poca información que había en ella. Y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por ello. Ya que después de su partida de su ciudad natal, esperaba tener mayores resultados. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

No tenia otra opción mas que seguir esperando por buenas noticias. Dentro de si, aun conservaba la inquietud y no había día que no pensara en otra cosa.

Decidió que no era buena idea mencionar nada de lo recientemente ocurrido en su respuesta, por lo que se apresuro a responder un "Estaré al pendiente." y un saludo, para después apagar el aparatado y tirarse a dormir por fin.

Esperaba que con el paso de los días, por fin pudiera tener una respuesta satisfactoria a sus correos, pero por el momento se centraría en estudiar para distraer su mente. Ya que con angustiarse no ganaba nada y únicamente conseguía preocupar a las personas con las que mantenía contacto de su ciudad natal.

Quizás hasta terminaría uniéndose a uno de los clubs de la escuela para mantenerse ocupada.

– Por favor. Vuelve pronto.

Fue lo ultimo que suspiro, antes de sentir por completo el cansancio de los días anteriores y dejar a su cuerpo ser arrastrado por el sueño.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y su personajes pertenecen al manga/anime propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y los tomo prestados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucho. Sin embargo la trama de este fic si me pertenece. Di no al plagio._

Antes que nada. Quiero pedir perdón por la _orrografía_ que puedan encontrar.

weee... de veras que me esmere esta vez, es el capitulo que da pauta para las incógnitas y el drama. Me gusta como se estan desarrollando las cosas, la manera en la que fluyen las ideas sin necesidad de formarlas. jejeje

Como verán, aun no aparece mi querido Tatakae sensualote XD pero no coman ansias. Ya hará su entrada dramática XD. Espero sorprenderles con eso. Ademas, es reencarnación. Pero no es una reencarnación común, habrá mas drama que otra cosa, así que si buscan angustia... pues, no están en el lugar indicado XD

porfa, como siempre, díganme que les pareció. se los agradecería bastante jeje... por otro lado, no se para cuando estará el siguiente cap. solo déjenme decirles que ya esta en el horno XD

asi que sin mas...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	5. 4 Pobre Reencuentro

**4\. Pobre Reencuentro.**

 _Beta, amigo mío, se fiel, se fuerte. Que al final, serás el que siente. - Letanía tres del pueblo de Mare._

* * *

La visión de los papeles sobre su escritorio se le antojaba tediosa a más no poder.

No tenía remedio, intentar ordenar aquel caos de papeles y fólderes era una tarea que solo él podía hacer.

No confiaba plenamente en la organización de los demás. Únicamente la suya, o tal vez un poco la de su sobrino. Pero fuera de ahí no creía que hubiera alguien capaz de organizar las cosas como a él le gustaban.

Y lo que ello conllevaba lo traía al problema actual. Tener que organizar lo más rápido posible ese desorden.

Ya que de ello dependía lo que haría a continuación en su nuevo cargo. Pues aunque fuera la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de responsabilidades, no significaba que lo fuera a detener el no estar especializado en el área que ahora le correspondía. El área científica no era su fuerte, lo suyo era el combate y organización de tropas.

Muy a su pesar, había sido asignado a esa área debido al tiempo que llevaba en el ejército. Fue por ello que sus superiores lo consideraron apto para el cargo que ahora ocupaba.

Comandante de las direcciones menores, Kenny Ackerman.

Si, ese era el título que ahora tenía. Lo que traía consigo responsabilidades a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Como manejar el área científica de las fuerzas de reconocimiento. Que eran básicamente el ejército total de la nación. Y esta la rama a la que ahora pertenecía.

Tanto la policía del país, así como las organizaciones de seguridad y los oficiales de control beta para omegas dependía del ejército, que a su vez lo hacía del gobierno. Lo que garantizaba que absolutamente todo lo que correspondía a seguridad funcionara de manera correcta, por el bien de la población.

A pesar de que hubiese preferido encargarse de esas subdivisiones del ejército, no tenia de otra. Sin embargo eso era lo de menos, considerando que nunca le correspondía vigilar a esas entidades directamente en su anterior puesto, ahora, en ese mismo momento, cuando veía todo el papelerío desordenado frente a él, lo hubiera preferido.

Y aunque el titulo se oía un poco patético para su gusto y de poca importancia, había que reconocer que la responsabilidad que llevaba ahora era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía. Pues las direcciones menores del ejército se conformaban, en su totalidad, por el área más temida y vigilada del país. La científica.

La rama científica, a pesar de ser la más pequeña de las ramas del ejército, tenían permitido participar en investigaciones únicamente orientadas a la recuperación de lo que se conocía como las Sombras. Y posibles proyectos aprobados (y vigilados) por el gobierno, quien se encargaba de supervisar directamente los fines del proyecto y su constitución total.

Lo que significaba que todo proyecto científico y médico que se llevaba a cabo en el país dependía únicamente de los que eran aprobados por la ley. Ley que era manejada por el _gobernador actual de la nación._

Era básicamente quien decidía todo lo que pasaba en el país.

Parecía un poco exagerado que esta área en específico se mantuviera tan vigilada. Pero era perfectamente comprensible, puesto que de no ser así, el gobierno temía que se llevaran a cabo investigaciones y proyectos con fines dudosos, de lo que pudiera surgir una amenaza igual o peor que las Sombras.

Después del aparecimiento de los humanoides conocidos como las Sombras, el historial científico dentro de la nación declino de manera abrupta y, todos y cada uno de los hospitales científicos fueron puestos a prueba y cuestionados.

Lo que obligó al gobierno a entrar en contacto directo con todos los científicos y médicos que hubiera en el país. Para controlarlos y asegurarse de que sus investigaciones no tuvieran fines similares a los que tenía aquella organización ya desaparecida hace años. El instituto María era el que en aquel entonces vigilaba aquellos proyectos y era el más alejado de las poblaciones.

Por aquel entonces había varias instituciones de renombre que llevaban a cabo investigaciones médicas dentro del país. Ya en varias ocasiones la nación había pasado por diversas epidemias de enfermedades extrañas, que arrasaban con la población en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Pero el gobierno jamás espero que la más letal de todas se desarrollara dentro de una entidad gubernamental mal vigilada. Lo que los obligo a que, después de superar a cuestas la era del tiempo de las sobras, se realizaran investigaciones más a fondo de lo ocurrido. Y en base a lo poco que recuperaron, se dieron cuenta que no podían permitir que algo similar o peor se desarrollara. Por ese motivo se vieron obligados a interrogar y ejecutar a posibles cómplices de las personas que perecieron en todo aquel caos inicial.

De esos registros quedaba poco, pero no dejaba de existir la incertidumbre y escepticismo hacia esa área en específico del ejército. Y por supuesto, las dudas, el rencor y el miedo hacia esas organizaciones de parte de la población en general.

Ser parte de ello, y por sobre todo que ahora le correspondiera vigilarlos directamente no era algo que le agradara del todo al Ackerman.

Cuando le dieron la noticia y un folder con las especificaciones de sus nuevas responsabilidades, un sin fin de emociones lo invadió y perturbo por toda la noche posterior a esa tarde de su vida.

Él era una de las personas que presentaba aversión y rencor mal dirigido a esas áreas, nunca las vio con buenos ojos. Evitaba el contacto con las personas de los institutos y ciertamente les tenía mucha desconfianza a los doctores en general.

Ya que había sido por causa de las sombras, el origen de todo ese infierno, que había perdido a sus padres, y estuvo seca de la muerte muchas veces por enfrentarse a esas aberraciones en más de una ocasión, no quería tener nada que ver con lo científico y medicinal.

Hasta evitaba enfermarse a toda costa debido a eso. De ahí su obsesión con la limpieza y el transmitir esa enseñanza a su hermana y sobrinos. Aunque el único que había aprendido a la perfección había sido Levi, ya que tanto Kruchel como Isabel no eran tan meticulosas como lo eran ellos dos. Y por supuesto en el poco tiempo que vivió con Mikasa inculco las mismas costumbres a su hija. Quien aprendió con diligencia, pero no con entusiasmo.

Pensar en todo aquello le producía una sensación de malestar que hacía que tuviera menos ganas de organizar todo ese papeleo.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras continuaba abriendo cajas y organizando archivadores dentro de un pequeño cuarto lleno de estantes que tenía su nueva oficina.

Si lo veía con desde otro punto de vista no era tan malo. Al menos ahora tenía una oficina más grande, con un baño con ducha, un pequeño armario para sus cosas personales y por supuesto, el maldito cuarto de archivo. Fuera de ahí parecía un pequeño apartamento bastante acogedor. No se podía quejar de la vista que tenía por las amplias ventanas del edificio. Pues un vasto bosque se podía apreciar con perfección. Lo único que faltaba era una cama para hacerlo más hogareño.

No era un amante particular de la naturaleza (debido a la suciedad que representaba), pero tenía que reconocer que la vista y el ambiente no eran desagradables.

Además, al hacerse cargo de ese puesto en particular, atrajo consigo varios cambios a su rutina, unos buenos y otros no tanto. Como el que se tuviera que cambiar de ciudad. Le agradaba y desagradaba a partes desiguales y aun no sabía cuál elegir. Cambiarse de ciudad representaba dejar el lugar en el que había pasado gran parte de su vida, en donde crio a su hermana y gran parte a sus sobrino,s y por supuesto, de donde venía Mikasa.

Por ese mismo motivo el cambio no había sido tan malo, al menos ahora era menos la distancia que lo separaba de su hija, hermana y sobrinos. Pues de pasar a tener que recorrer de seis a siete horas en auto y dos en helicóptero para verlos, ahora solo eran tres en auto y media por transporte aéreo. Si, en ese aspecto no estaba tan mal.

Además de un cambio en su salario y un nuevo apartamento muy acogedor. Hasta considero la idea de traer consigo a Mikasa de nuevo, pero después de pensarlo un poco descarto la idea, pues la chica está por iniciar la _preparatoria_ y cambiarla de instituto estando por finalizar el semestre, no le pareció muy sensato.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que ahora los visitaría más seguido.

Sabía que no era del todo agradable para ellos. Pues por ese mismo motivo se mudaron lejos de él, con la excusa de que querían de que el viviera su vida. Y mira por donde, de esa pequeña idea por parte de su hermana fue que surgió la inesperada existencia de Mikasa.

Cuatro años después de su partida fue que sucedió lo inevitable. Conoció a una agradable chica Beta de la que se encariño inevitablemente. Y después de cinco meses de relación desapareció de su vida sin dejar rastro, a excepción de una pequeña nota en donde le decía que no la buscara. Por su puesto no hizo caso a dicha petición.

La busco con desesperación por años, hasta que por fin dio con una pista que lo guió a encontrarse con Mikasa.

Al principio le costó creerlo y fue difícil aceptar que aquella mujer había muerto. Pero le quedo el consuelo de tener a Mikasa y saber que después de eso podía hacerse cargo de ella.

Pues aunque costara creerlo era un viejo sentimental después de todo.

Se encariño de ella de inmediato y, procuro darle todo lo que necesitara mientras la tuvo consigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus obligaciones en el ejército le dejaban poco tiempo para estar con ella, y la ponían en constante peligro al estar sola.

Fue por eso mismo que decidió encargar su cuidado a la persona en la que más confiaba, su hermana. Fue difícil tomar la decisión, pero después de repeler un ataque de las sombras en un poblado cercano que ya no tuvo otra opción.

Aunque cuestiono su decisión poco después cuando se enteró del enfrentamiento entre su sobrino e hija con una sombra.

Le planteo la ida a Kruchel de cambiarse de ciudad después de que terminara su celo en aquella ocasión. Más la respuesta negativa no se hizo esperar. Hubo disputa por ello, y al final tuvo que acceder a que se quedaran en la misma ciudad bajo condiciones estrictas de vigilancia.

Por supuesto, eso fue lo que menos les agrado a los jóvenes, pero hasta su hermana reconoció que no estaba de más después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo. Al chico le costó recuperarse, y paso una semana entera hasta que su cuerpo terminara de expulsar el veneno que recibió.

Según la versión de él, no había sido mucho. Sin embargo se demostró lo contario al ver los profundos rasguños en su pierna y pecho. El proceso de recuperación fue duro para el muchacho, y no se dejaron esperar las peleas entre él y su preocupada madre y tío sobre su estado de salud.

Era un Ackerman después de todo.

De ese acontecimiento habían pasado ya cuatro meses, y el seguía preocupado y manteniendo sus visitas constantes. Cerciorándose de que ninguno corriera ningún peligro. En especial cuando su hermana entraba en celo. Sabía que estaría bien con los de control, pero a lo que los jóvenes concernían no se sentía igual.

Se encargaba de vigilarlos de cerca cuando eso ocurría, y aunque no era agradable para ellos, o mejor dicho para Levi, no dejaba de hacerlo. Era una excusa para pasar tiempo con ellos. Además de que sospechaba que no le habían dicho toda la verdad en aquella ocasión.

Los tres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en la versión, aunque él sabía que le ocultaban algo, pues de repente la competitividad entre su hija y sobrino tuvo un cambio considerablemente positivo, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso aun. Y aunque no insistió en el tema, sus dudas no desaparecieron.

Suspiro de nuevo al ver su tarea de organización finalizada por fin. Ahora solo tenía que deshacerse del polvo y organizar sus cosas personales.

Estaba por sacar todas las cajas ya vacías de papeles cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

– Adelante

Dijo, mientras se apresuraba a quitarse los pañuelos de su cabeza y barbilla y alizar su ropa mientras salía del cuarto de archivo.

– Con permiso, Comandante Ackerman.

Saludo de manera educada un hombre de cabellera castaña y lentes mientras se adentraba a la oficina del pelinegro.

– Profesor Jeager. – respondió Kenny con sorpresa.

A quien menos esperaba en su oficina esa mañana era a esa persona en particular. El capitán de investigaciones. Grisha Jeager. Mejor conocido como el Profesor Jeager.

– Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba verlo por acá profesor. – dijo Kenny de manera formal.

– Lo mismo digo, comandante –. Dijo el hombre entrando en la oficina y viendo todo a su alrededor. – Veo que se ha instalado por completo.

– Aun falta un poco. Debe estar listo al atardecer.

– Controlador como siempre – Respondió el hombre con una ligera sonrisa mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

– Entrometido como de costumbre –. Contrataco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba de manera despreocupada en su nuevo escritorio. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jeager?

– ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo, y ver qué tanto ha cambiado en 15 años? ¿Soy culpable de algo malo acaso?

– Te culpo por ser un desconsiderado de mierda.

– Mira quien habla.

– Supongo que es bueno verte entonces.

– Y desviando el tema. Como de costumbre.

– Ya. ¿No venias a ver como estaba, o acusarme por desaparecer de repente?

El castaño soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de contestar.

– Pues ya veo que no has cambiado en nada después de todo.

– Solo más viejo como todos, supongo.

– Es bueno verte también, entonces.

Kenny Ackerman y Grisha Jeager se conocían desde hace años, incluso habían estado en el mismo edificio de entrenamiento cuando eran reclutas. Y no se veían muy seguido desde que el medico fue asignado al instituto de investigación Rose.

Desde que lo conocía había tenido un aire intelectual que lo rodeaba, era reservado y se llevaba bien con todos.

En un principio no hablaban mucho. Pero después de entrenar en la nieve por primera vez, una amistad se formó entre ellos.

En aquel entonces el joven Grisha estuvo a punto de morir. Pues a pesar de ser un alfa, a muy temprana edad presentaba enfermedades en los pulmones, consecuencia de ser hijo de un beta y una mujer alfa. Todo el mundo sabía que ese tipo de embarazos eran peligrosos y en raras ocasiones el proceso no tenía complicaciones.

Grisha había nacido a los seis meses de gestación y había pasado otros tres en incubadora y otro año en observaciones. A pesar de eso, sorprendentemente, tuvo una salud sin complicaciones hasta que cumplió dieciséis años. Cuando, contrario a todo pronóstico, presento problemas de asma. Pese a tener pulmones delicados, se enlisto en el ejército a los dieciocho.

Debido a ello estuvo a punto de morir de un ataque durante el duro entrenamiento en el inclemente fio. Antes de aquel acontecimiento, Kenny no le había puesto mucha atención al castaño.

Lo encontraron a medio camino, recargado en un árbol mientras luchaba por llevar aire a su sus pulmones. Se había perdido de su escuadrón y estaba tan azul que daba miedo, Kenny, Keint, Pixis y Hannes lo rescataron como pudieron. Y desde ese entonces eran buenos amigos, pues en donde que ellos eran buenos en el entrenamiento físico, Grisha los ayudaba en matemáticas y demás cursos teóricos.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes después de sus respectivas graduaciones. Pero a pesar de eso se veían de vez en cuando.

Eso hasta que misteriosamente, el Ackerman había cortado toda comunicación con cualquiera de ellos. Sin dar motivo ni razones, poco después se enteraron que el hombre había sido ascendido a capitán en los regimientos del sur, es decir, la otra punta del país. Muy lejos de donde se congregaba el resto.

Hasta ahora.

– Tanto tiempo desaparecido ¿y esa es la forma en la que saludas a los viejos amigos? – Reprocho el de pelo largo mientras se sentaba sin que el otro lo invitara hacerlo. – no podía esperar menos de ti.

Kenny Gruño en respuesta.

– Muchas cosas han pasado. – comento tajante.

– Supongo, después de todo. Siempre fuiste el más rezagado de todos.

– Solo me concentraba más que el resto. Por decirlo así.

– Entiendo y ¿Vas a decirme que fue de ti todo este tiempo?

– No creo que sea asunto tuyo –. Corto el de pelo negro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y evaluaba con la mirada al otro.

Lejos de parecer ofendido, Grisha soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo. De nuevo.

–Al parecer no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sigues igual de huraño y gruñón como siempre.

–Y tu tan despreocupado como de costumbre.

–Incluso tus gestos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo –. Dijo mientras acomodaba su mentón en su mano en un gesto relajado.

El ojiazul, se apresuró a descruzar los brazos y relajar el ceño con fastidio. Gruño por lo bajo y se apresuró a cambiar el tema. Su táctica infalible.

–Sí, definitivamente sigues siendo un entrometido de mierda ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meter las narices donde no te llaman y vivir tu vida, Jeager?

–Oh, vamos. No seas antipático. A demás no tiene nada de malo observar a las personas. Nunca sabes que cosas interesantes te puede encontrar.

–Raro de porquería.

–Ya sabía que me haría bien venir a saludarte. Nunca dejas de hacerme reír.

–No soy tu circo personal ¿solo viniste a joderme?

–Yo no lo diría así. Ya sabes, es inevitable que todo el mundo se entere de que el gran Kenny Ackerman reapareció de entre las profundidades de lo desconocido, y vino a dar precisamente aquí –. Su entusiasmo era palpable mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos. Demasiado efusivo, como lo recordaba Kenny –. Así como también fue inevitable que yo fuera el asignado para venir a arriesgar el pellejo y preguntar por tus andanzas.

Eso último le pareció muy extraño al Ackerman. Quien solo lo miro con las dudas en toda su expresión.

–No te hagas, que sabes bien que nadie quería ser el primero en venir a "saludarte". Es cierto que nos entusiasma que hayas regresado. Es solo que de cierto modo los demás están un poco resentidos con tu inexplicable reaparición.

–Reprimidos de mierda.

– ¿puedes culparnos? Sigues dando tanto miedo como en aquel entonces.

–Ya, y tú eres muy valiente para venir. Me asombras, lentes de mierda. Veo que has crecido. Aunque también se me hace extraño que el alcohólico de Hannes no esté detrás de tu culo. Dime ¿decidieron casarse de una vez por todas?

–Y es por eso que soy yo quien está aquí. Soy parcialmente inmune a tu humor negro.

–Ya veré que de nuevo encuentro para ofenderte. Después de todo hay tiempo de sobra. Tenerte bajo mi mando resultara divertido.

–Vamos ¿Eres de esa clase de superior? Después de todo, si puede haber algunas sorpresas.

Imaginarse a Kenny abusando de su autoridad era tan impensable como Grisha maltratando un gatito. Todos sabían que tenía su mal genio y su sarcasmo acido. Pero no era injusto y se caracterizaba por ser buen líder y muy leal a su causa y compañeros.

Desde muy temprana edad se había hecho cargo de Kruchel y había hecho un gran trabajo con respecto a los problemas de salud y dificultades que implicaba encargarse de un Omega.

Pero el hombre había demostrado ser muy diligente y había hecho un admirable trabajo cuidando de su hermana menor.

Grisha y su grupo siempre lo habían admirado secretamente (muy secretamente) por eso.

Tras el comentario del castaño el otro solo resoplo y lo miro feo.

–Puedo ser exigente si es necesario. Y lo sabes – sonrió siniestramente al ver la casi imperceptible turbación del otro.

–Suerte que ya todos hemos crecido ¿No?

–Apuesto a que siguen siendo igual de revoltosos. No han crecido y siguen siendo malolientes, solteros y vírgenes.

Esta vez el de lentes no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Con esa clase de comentarios el Ackerman solo demostraba que no había cambiado para nada.

–Mira que habla el señor no-puedo-ir-debo-cuidar-a-mi-hermana.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Y para tu información, el mayor de mis tres hijos se enlista este año.

Para regocijo del castaño, la sorpresa inundo las facciones del pelinegro.

–Seguro lo adoptaron Hannes y tú –. Se recuperó de inmediato de su asombro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vamos, ese chiste dejo de tener gracia hace como diez años.

–Para mí, siempre serán la pareja perfecta.

–Pues, no. Para tu información, Hannes solo es el padrino de mi segundo hijo. El hijo de Carla y yo.

La confusión inundo la mente del Ackerman. Pues a pesar de su persistente chiste de la relación entre Hannes y el, al muy santurrón se le conocía una única novia desde la preparatoria.

–Decidiste expandir tus horizontes al fin. Al parecer después de todo no eras tan casto como proclamabas con Diana.

Una sombra extraña inundo las facciones del castaño con esa frase. Fue tan extraño que le fue inevitable a Kenny sentirse un poco inquieto.

–A Diana… La devoraron cuando Zeke tenía tres años.

La culpabilidad inundo por completo a Kenny. Se sintió tan culpable que casi, _casi,_ le pide disculpas. Pero era el puto Kenny Ackerman quien dijo eso. Sin embargo no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

–Entonces… tu otros dos hijos…

–Si, después de eso, conocí a Carla y fue cono un bálsamo en mi vida. En la de Zeke también, fue difícil al principio pero ya vez. Eren no se hizo esperar –. Dijo recomponiendo su semblante.

–Y el ultimo tampoco –. Dijo, girando los ojos con sarcasmo.

–Oh, eso. A Historia la adoptamos poco después. Fue inevitable que nos enamoráramos de ella. Ha sido la mayor felicidad de mis hijos y esposa.

–Vaya que estas lleno de sorpresas, Jeager. Y yo que te tenía en una cabaña aislada con Hannes y muchos gatos.

–Así que dime ¿Quién se quedó arrugado y virgen?

El otro Alfa solo lo miro con un aura asesina.

–Mikasa… también perdió a su madre a una edad similar a la de tu hijo.

Una ceja alzada fue la única respuesta del castaño.

Trago duro antes de hablar. Aún era difícil revelar esa información. No porque se avergonzara de Mikasa, sino que era difícil recordar a quien había sido su madre.

–Mikasa… es el nombre de mi hija.

Esta vez fue el turno del Grisha de sorprenderse. Pues nunca, jamás de los jamases se imaginaba a Kenny con pareja y mucho menos hijos. Pues si, déjenle a Kenny ser el rey de la comprensión y apoyo.

–Eso… eso sí que es sorprendente. El famoso Kenny Ackerman, soltero rompecorazones de las Reclutas de control. Con pareja e hijos. Definitivamente, sustos que dan gusto.

Con eso último se ganó una lapicera lanzada a su cabeza. Sin embargo logo esquivarla a tiempo a pesar de la buena puntería del otro.

–Cierra la maldita boca y no exageres.

A pesar de la advertencia el otro seguía en su alucinación por el asombro de semejante revelación. Kenny siempre había tenido a las Betas que se entrenaban para control a sus pies. A la mayoría de las sus pocas supervisoras Alfa tras su pasos, y ni que hablar de los y las Omegas que se la pasaban soltando sus feromonas cerca de él para probar suerte.

Absolutamente todos fueron rechazados con una mirada fría de parte del Alfa.

Nadie le supo nada de algún amorío escondido ni mucho menos. Siempre se la pasaba estudiando y/o trabajando para cuidar a su hermana. Motivo principal por el que era perseguido.

Después de pasar el asombro inicial, Grisha soltó un silbido y comento.

–Debe de haber sido una mujer impresionante. ¿O era un Omega?

Con eso se ganó otra lapicera lanzada a su cabeza.

–Era Hermosa. Y si, era una Beta. La conocí en una de las misiones de rescate en un ataque en el sur. Fue difícil hacer que hablara después de terminar la misión. Pero… después de eso…

Se quedó en silencio luego de revivir aquellos días. Ver aquel rastro de dolor le hizo ver a Grisha lo suficiente como para no presionarlo al respecto.

–Al menos te quedo un buen recuerdo de aquel entonces. Mikasa... ¿verdad?

Con eso basto para sacar al hombre de sus recuerdos. Y por toda respuesta su mirada se suavizo y asintió con energía.

–Verla crecer debió ser gratificante.

–Algo así –. Contesto sin entrar en detalles.

–Espero que se parezca más a su madre. Una pena si tiene tu carácter.

El pecho del Ackerman no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo. Y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesito Grisha para saber que de seguro era igual a él. Una pena.

–Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar –. Soltó un suspiro mientras se animaba de nuevo –. Eso merece una celebración. Seguro los demás también quieren saber al respecto. A demás debemos festejar la reaparición del Ackerman.

–¿Qué no tienes alguien más a quien joder?

–No seas así. Todos se mueren por ver en qué pasos andas. A demás… una hija. Eso va a ser la bomba.

Sin perder el tiempo se pudo de pie y se dirigió a puerta antes de recibir un golpe seguro. Nunca estaba de más prevenir con el buen Ackerman.

–No está permitido escabullirse. Estaré aquí a las seis empunto. Ni se te ocurra irte antes. Veras que todos estarán felices de verte de nuevo.

–No pienso irme de putas con ustedes. Banda de desvergonzados. Estas casado, Jeager.

Lo amenazó con el ceño fruncido. Recordando las malas mañas que tenían esos cuatro, en especial los idiotas de Pixis y Hannes. Esos pendejos tenían motivo especial por el que nunca conseguían pareja. Una vez empezaban a beber no había quien los parara. Y el estúpido de Grisha siempre estaba con ellos salvando su trasero. El puto de Keint nunca hacia nada para detenerlos y los dejaba a su suerte una vez encontraba con quien irse a pasar el rato.

–No nos vamos a ir de putas. Solo una armoniosa y tranquila cena en mi casa. Carla hizo pastel de carne. Puedes traer a Mikasa, sirve que se la presentas a uno de mis hijos… – dijo guiñando un ojo y corriendo a la puerta.

Esta vez un inclemente perforador fue lanzado a la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara de golpe.

Eso definitivamente no le causo gracia alguna a Kenny. Quien sabe que cosas le habría enseñado el desvergonzado ese a sus hijos.

No. Definitivamente no llevaría a Mikasa de visita a la casa de Grisha bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Le alivio el hecho de que eso no fuera posible porque la chica estaba lejos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de sus planes para molestar a Kenny, Grisha no tenía intenciones reales de que fueran a su casa a cenar.

Granas no le faltaban de verlo enojar un poco, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que hacía mucho no se reunían muy seguido con el resto de sus amigos de escuadrón de entrenamiento.

A demás, no era tan cierto eso de que quería que le presentara su hija a alguno de sus hijos. De seguro la chica era como su padre y gustaba de un raro humor negro.

De seguro asustaría a Historia, y se pelearía con Zeke en el minuto quince. En el caso Eren no se preocupaba tanto. De seguro el podría sobrellevar la situación. Pero…

–¿Cómo te fue con el rey de la seriedad? – Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un sonriente Hannes lo saludo luego divisarlo de camino a la torre donde le tocaba hacer guardia.

No podían borrar el hecho de que entre todos había echado la suerte de quien sería el primero en ir a comprobar los rumores que escucharon unas semanas atrás. Que un desaparecido Kenny Ackerman aparecería por el laboratorio Rose como, nada más ni nada menos, que el nuevo comandante de direcciones menores.

Persona encargada de gestionar y controlar todo lo referente a ese lugar. En pocas palabras, el nuevo jefe o capataz, como algunos preferían llamarlo.

–Y que lo digas. Eran ciertos los rumores. No es otro más que el mismísimo Kenny Ackerman quien nos dirigirá de ahora en más.

El beta soltó un silbido de reconocimiento y alzo una ceja en consideración.

– ¿Ha cambiado demasiado?

–Sigue creyendo que algún día nos casaremos tú y yo.

–Entonces sigue igual.

–Vamos ir a cenar todos juntos cuando Zackley nos suelte la correa por fin. Diles a los demás.

– ¿Ha aceptado sin más?

–No directamente.

–Te lanzó algo a la cabeza.

–Se hace viejo como todos. Su puntería decayó, o yo me hecho más habilidoso.

–Es viejo, como el resto.

Ambos rieron.

–Tiene una hija –. Soltó de repente.

Y valió la pena soltarlo sin anestesia. La cara del hombre era un poema.

–Vaya que hay mucho que contar. Les diré a los demás –. Prácticamente vibraba de la emoción por contar la nueva cuando se alejaba por el pasillo.

–Se llama Mikasa.

Con eso los pasos del Beta se detuvieron de repente.

–Que… nombre tan… original –. Dijo con un poco de confusión en el rostro. No entendía la necesidad de querer saber sobre eso.

–Sí, lo es.

El otro lo miro extrañado por esa reacción.

Sin embargo decidió no prestarle mayor atención y siguió con su camino.

Grisha lo vio perderse por el pasillo un momento antes de retomar su camino hacia su oficina. Con un poco de nostalgia por haberse reencontrado con un viejo amigo.

Entro a su oficina y prosiguió con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente por ir a ver a Kenny. Ciertamente había sido bastante tiempo sin saber de él. Y sin querer viejos recuerdos de sus días como recluta resurgieron, decidió sacar un pequeño cuaderno del último cajón de su escritorio.

Una viaja foto con sus compañeros a la orilla de un lago, con un muelle detrás fue lo que sus ojos contemplaron antes de volver a guardar el cuaderno con llave en el cajón.

–Una reunión de viejos amigos ¿eh?

Murmuro con la vista clavada en el techo de su oficina.

Y sin querer una minúscula sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _la historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes, pertenecen al manga/anime propiedad de Hajime Izayama. Y los tomo prestados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Sin embargo la trama de este Fanfic si me pertenece._

Antes que nada, perdón por la posible orrografia que puedan encontrar.

Woooooow. Después de décadas (ok, no.) pude escribir todo lo que había en mi cabeza loca. Y es que me han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualice esta historia. Y lo lamento de veras. Pero entre no tener compu. Quedarme sin trabajo y luego empezar a trabajar de nuevo, empezar la universidad. Uff. Muchas cosas que me impidieron presupuestar una compu.

Pero por fin se dio el milagro. Asi que sí, estoy estrenando YUHUUUUU. No quepo de mi felicidad. Jeje.

En fin. Media vez la universidad no me consuma estaré por acá y todos seremos felices. Jeje. Ok, no.

Pero bueno, que eso es lo de menos, y estoy feliz de actualizar. Realmente espero contar con el apoyo de alguien a quien le llame la atención esta historia loca.

Con respecto al capítulo. Ya ven, acá aparece (mencionado na mas) mi sensual Tatakae. XD.

Acá esta Grisha y el resto de los viejitos siendo amigos de Kenny jejeje. No pude evitar hacer un poco de OOC con Grisha, pero como realmente no tiene mucha participación en el manga y el anime que me tome la libertad de hacer algo con él. Créanme que será importante en un futuro. XD. Y si, si familias disfuncionales con Zeke e Historia. Pero ¿qué puedo decirles? No puedo hacerles spoiler. Pero me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto.

Así que como de costumbre les pido, no se vayan sin dejar una duda, comentario, chiste, critica, regaño, corrección, hasta insultos si quieren. Que todo es valorado y apreciado.

Y así que sin más…

Besotes y…

Hasta la próxima.


	6. 5 Ira y Fervor

**5\. Ira y Fervor**

Orgullo, humildad. Hijo mio, no juntes aquello que destruye tu alma, marchita tu espíritu y te cusa dolor. - Letonia once del pueblo de Mare.

* * *

En definitiva, odiaba el polvo.

En especial el polvo que se generaba después de los ataques de la escoria que eran las sombras.

No, corrección. El polvo era su segundo peor enemigo después de las Sombras.

Esos bastardos tenían que estar terriblemente desesperados si se atrevían a atacar un instituto durante la madrugada. Cuando únicamente se encontraban el conserje y los guardias de turno de la legión.

Según había entendido, uno de los guardias se había retirado solo un momento para hacer sus necesidades. Pero aun sin eso, dudada que solo tres guardias pudieran hacer algo en contra de esas monstruosidades.

No se salvó nadie, pues que podían hacer ellos en contra de semejantes adversarios.

Él había tenido suerte hace más de siete meses. Fue un caso inusual que una sombra atacara sola y de día. Pero aún tenía secuelas de aquello.

Probablemente había sido el tiempo más largo que Levi había dormido en toda su vida. Irónico, considerando que no había tenido ocho horas de sueño desde que tenía uso de razón.

Las sombras eran un riesgo de nunca acabar y eran el constante miedo entre la población.

En especial por el peligro que corrían todos. En especial los Omegas.

Levi temía por Kruchel. Así como todos en general.

Era el contante miedo que tenían todos por la vida de sus seres queridos, en especial por aquellos que laboraban en el ejército.

A pesar de que muchos de ellos no tenían elección. Pues eras asignado al graduarte de la preparatoria.

Si fuiste bueno en deportes, ibas a la milicia. Bueno en matemáticas o ciencias. Área médica o de investigaciones. Alumnos promedio. Empresarios o comerciantes. Dependiendo de tus aptitudes, podías aplicar a la política, si así lo quisieras. Pero eran raras las personas a las que se les podía atribuir algo como eso.

Eso era la ley de selección.

La mayoría de los alfas estaban en la milicia. Los pocos Betas que había no alcanzaban mayores rangos y por lo regular eran los primeros en caer dentro del campo de batalla.

A penas hace unos cinco años que ese sistema de selección se había implementado. Antes, en los tiempos de juventud de su madre y Kenny, había la posibilidad de enlistarte si así lo quisieras. O podías hacer otra cosa. Pero hace apenas cinco años que la mayoría de los que eran fuertes físicamente eran reclutados por el ejército. Aunque aún había unos pocos que lo hacían sin que se les reclutara, siempre y cuando tuvieran la voluntad de luchar, eran bienvenidos. Después de todo no estaban en la posición de ponerse quisquillosos.

Esto fue necesario luego de ver que las sombras estaban ganado bastante terreno.

Los depredadores estaban ganando.

Los Omegas se hacían más escasos también. Y como consecuencia, también los alfas.

Mucho no se podía hacer en contra de esa ley que dictaminaba hacia donde debías de ir una vez graduado de la preparatoria. Dado que la población en general era consciente de ello, y no se opusieron.

Hubo algunos que consideraron eso un ultraje a su libertad de expresión y el poder de tomar decisiones. Pero cada vez pesaba más sobre las personas que debían de enviar a los más fuertes si se quería tener un avance significativo.

Cosa que hasta el momento no estaba funcionando como se esperaba. Por lo que las pocas oposiciones desparecieron al poco tiempo.

Desde hace hacia unos cuatro meses que los ataques se hacían más frecuentes. El miedo se empezaba a difundir con más fervor dentro de la gente.

Hasta hace muy poco, la tranquilidad era relativa. Si, existía el miedo y la aprensión constante pero, la seguridad era aún más persistente. Y después de los recientes ataques, se podía decir que la tranquilidad se estaba empezando a caer de a pedazos.

Soltó un suspiro con resignación, mientras frotaba con mayor fervor el pupitre que recientemente acababa de poner derecho. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos y poniendo todo de sí en dejar impecable su aula. Así lo terminara el solo. Pues no veía mucho entusiasmo colectivo dentro de su clase.

Como todos estaban exentos de clases por el día debido al terrible desorden que dejaron tras de sí, había más gente vagando dentro del aula.

No se molestó en llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque era su deber como delegado de la clase, incluso él no se sentía con los suficientes ánimos después de ver la expresión de miedo y preocupación de sus compañeros.

Los oficiales de turno del cuerpo de reconocimiento, que les habían dado la poca información que tenían, se veían terriblemente preocupados por la situación.

Trataron de ser breves en sus explicaciones y no dieron mayor detalle. Obviamente con fin de no asustar a nadie más de lo norma. Sabían que bastaría con ver el desastre por todo el lugar para atemorizar a los estudiantes.

Aun se podía ver algunos patrullando en los corredores y alrededor del edificio. Soltó otro bufido de fastidio. A esas alturas ya era un poco ridículo aquello.

Levi sabía que no suspendieron las clases con el fin de aparentar un poco de normalidad y calma.

Los inútiles de los políticos, siempre tratando la manera de aparentar tranquilidad aun en momentos como estos. A pesar de que no había peligro realmente al ser de día. Pero nunca se podía estar seguro. Su desconfianza había crecido mucho más luego de su enfrentamiento inesperado.

La situación actual no ameritaba ese tipo de mierda, según la opinión de Levi. Y estaba seguro que Kenny pensaría lo mismo de estar ahí. Y no dudaría en hacer saber su punto de vista si estuviera a cargo. En especial por el lugar en el que había llevado acabo el ataque.

Pues el instituto era uno de los lugares más céntricos de la cuidad en la que estaban. Lo que a vez, los ponía terriblemente ansiosos, pues eso significaba que las sombras no tenían ningún problema en burlar la vigilancia a las afueras de cada recinto.

Una vez se aseguró que el pupitre que limpiaba estuviera reluciente, se dirigió al que estaba a su derecha, pues solo unos pocos de sus compañeros de clase se dedicaban a limpiar las ventanas y a barrer el resto del piso y los pasillos.

A Levi en particular le resultaba curiosa la vehemencia de director por torturar a los alumnos con loa exámenes, a pesar de que la institución hubiera sufrido un ataque nocturno. Se podía dar cuenta de que también era un intento de distraer a todos del peligro, pues lo que menos se quería, era que el pánico dominara más al país.

O por lo menos, esa era la teoría que Kenny les había planteado a Levi e Isabel. El viejo ciertamente se veía divertido contando sus sospechas sobre que los políticos ocultaban algo.

Y él sabía que era con el único fin de alejarlos de los caminos de la política. El muy idiota creía que eran capaces de tomar aquel camino. Cosa que resultaba molesta y entretenida a la vez. Molesta porque no dejaba de tratar de convencerlos de que la milicias era lo mejor para ellos, cosa que ambos sabían a conciencia y que no ponían en duda. Y divertida porque realmente se veía asustado de que fueran a unirse a los buitres, como el solía llamarlos. El viejo los había prácticamente criado y todavía ponía en duda sus convicciones como sí que no los conociera desde su nacimiento.

Eso fue antes de que la ley de selección se pusiera en vigencia.

Luego de eso dejo de mencionar aquello. Muy seguro de que ambos serían elegidos en el ejército. Como Alfas que eran.

La mayor destacada en deportes era Isabel, y a pesar de no ser muy activo en ello, todos dentro del instituto eran conscientes de la fuerza de Levi, pues en más de una ocasión había defendido a uno que otro desvalido. Ganando algunos enemigos que quisieron cobrar venganza, que fueron desapareciendo luego de las demostraciones de fuerza y habilidad en combate. Ciertamente Kenny era buen maestro.

Muchos profesores insistieron en que participara activamente, sin éxito alguno. Y debido a los buenos créditos en clases y excelentes calificaciones, no hubo mucho que hacer luego de un pequeño comentario a Kruchel Ackerman.

Quien no tardo en tener pequeñas charlas en la dirección general.

Nadie se podía oponer a una de las mejores licenciadas en pedagogía general del país. Mejor dicho. Al ministro de educación del país. Pues era el puesto que la Omega ocupaba dentro del gobierno.

A pesar de la situación y peligro constante, no se podía descuidar el área educativa, de salud y comercial en el país. Y la madre de Levi estaba a la cabeza de la primera. Y a veces sus hijos eran caprichosos. En especial si al mayor no le gustan las multitudes y el escándalo.

Sin embargo, fuera de eso, no se podía hacer nada en contra de la ley de selección. Que los obligaba a formar parte del ejército debido a su fuerza. No importando posiciones sociales, nombre o influencias.

El mismo hijo del gobernador fue reclutado luego de terminar la preparatoria. Al igual que muchos de los hijos de políticos Alfa y empresarios Omega.

Levi no estaba muy contento con aquello. Por Isabel. Temía por ella con el mismo miedo que lo invadía al pensar en Kruchel.

Sacudió la cabeza del nuevo al darse cuenta del rumbo que tenían sus pensamientos. Enfrentarse a ello sería algo que haría en su momento. A pesar de que no podía evitar su inquietud al darse cuenta que no faltaba mucho para graduarse.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de repente. Y no le hizo falta voltear para saber quién se acercaba.

Mikasa se asomó por la puerta de su aula y lo busco con la mirada. Cuando lo ubico al fondo del lugar lo llamo con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Parece que te buscan -. Le advirtió Gunter con un poco de obviedad.

-Ya vuelvo -. Anuncio a nadie particular mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde lo esperaba la chica.

A todos aún les parecía un poco extraño que esos dos se llevaran relativamente bien. Pues los primeros seis meses luego de la llegada de Mikasa, se notaba la enemistad entre ellos. Nadie conocía el origen de aquello, pero luego del incidente de Levi (del que muy pocos sabían la verdad), se calmaron notablemente las cosas entre ellos, y todos lo agradecían secretamente.

Ninguno de los dos dio explicaciones y los demás tampoco insistieron demasiado. Solo se sabía que Levi se ausento alrededor de semana y media y cuando regreso, notablemente más pálido y con algunos moretes, ya no se llevaba tan mal con su prima.

Era tan perturbador que aún se percibiera su enemistad a pesar de la mejora en su comportamiento público, que nadie pudo evitar voltear discretamente en su dirección mientras Levi salía y la seguía por el pasillo. Solo unos pocos estudiantes estaban limpiado allí y también los siguieron con la mirada, mientras se alejaban con dirección al patio, donde se encontraba Isabel esperándolos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto al llegar al lado de su hermana.

-He recibido una llamada de Kenny -. Anunció Mikasa con parquedad.

-Y yo una de mamá.

Levi las miro sin con las interrogantes en sus ojos. Y se quedó callado esperando una explicación de aquello, aunque ya se lo podía imaginar al ver la expresión de Isabel, que era más fácil de leer en sus emociones que Mikasa.

A pesar de la atención que demandaba su hermano, la chica no dijo nada y se encogió un poco abrazándose a sí misma y recostando su espalda en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella.

-Al parecer Kenny quiere que nos traslademos al instituto del recinto en el que ahora labora -. Dijo la pelinegra al ver que Isabel no diría nada.

La sorpresa de aquello le impidió hablar por unos momentos. Pero algo le decía que no terminaba ahí. Dirigió su mirada a Isabel mientras esperaba por algo más.

\- Mamá dijo que debemos empacar -. Dijo por fin con apenas un hilo de voz. Temiendo la reacción de su hermano.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando.

\- Dijo que pasara al medio día por nosotros.

\- ¿Solo así, sin más? El semestre esta por terminar, esto es ridículo -. Su tono de voz no había subido, pero se podía percibir la molestia en su mirada. Isabel se encogió un poco más.

\- Traté de hacerle ver lo mismo, pero no me dejo que no había replicas esta vez.

\- Kenny está muy convencido de que es lo mejor -. Añadió la pelinegra

\- Esto no tiene sentido. Su trabajo está aquí ¿A caso piensa quedarse sola?

\- No menciono nada de eso.

\- Tal vez sea temporal, al menos para ustedes -. Contrario a ellos, Mikasa no se veía muy afectada. Después de todo sabía que dejaría ese lugar algún día.

\- No entiendo, el semestre está por terminar. No tiene sentido cambiarnos de instituto a estas alturas.

\- Ella cree que él lo mejor. Y más seguro.

\- Ningún lugar es más seguro, Isabel.

La chica bajo la cabeza con miedo, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Pero no podían hacer nada. Aun no cumplían los dieciocho y después de graduarse, probablemente les tocara abandonar su hogar de todos modos para unirse al ejército.

Al ver la expresión de su hermana trato de controlarse. Sabía que su madre no lo llamo a él directamente para evitar una confrontación por teléfono. Y a la pobre Isabel le toco darle la noticia.

-Esto afectara nuestras calificaciones. Tiene que entender eso por lo menos –. Dijo mientras sacaba su celular. Salto a buzón de voz inmediatamente.

-Es inútil, lo apagó al terminar nuestra conversación.

Corto la llamada soltando un bufido y arrugando el ceño con frustración. Esa idea no era muy agradable en lo absoluto.

\- Dijo que se encargaría de ello en el transcurso de la mañana, se asegurara que no trate de afectarnos en nuestras. Notas.

\- ¿Qué hay de su trabajo? Su oficina está en aquí.

\- Al parecer Kenny se hará cargo de eso -. Levi mira a Mikasa con incredulidad-. Tampoco lo sé -. Fue la respuesta a la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

\- Tampoco pueden abusar así de su autoridad.

\- Al parecer, pueden y lo harán.

\- Eso no significa que sea correcto. Es egoísta.

\- El miedo hace cosas extrañas.

Ante eso a Levi no le quedo mucho por replicar. Y solo frunció más el ceño a la pelinegra.

-De todos modos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que mamá llegue. Los veo después -. Se despidió la castaña visiblemente desanimada. Ambos la vieron alejarse a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha.

\- Sabes que no puedes oponerte. Discutir con tu madre solo le afectara más a Isabel.

\- No te veo muy afectada que digamos -. A Levi le estaba costando controlar su temperamento.

\- Tarde o temprano dejaría este recinto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón -. Pensar en ello no tenía mucho sentido después de todo -. No creí que algo como esto haría a Kruchel actuar de esta manera.

\- Hay que reconocer que esto ya es demasiado. Supongo que ella no lo ve igual que tú. Ella piensa que los esta protegiendo. Tiene que estar desesperada.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los demás, quien los protege a ellos? ¿A los que no tiene tantas influencias con ellos?

Mikasa desvió la mirada al edifico detrás de ellos al no tener una repuesta que darle. Levi soltó otro suspiro de derrota.

-Entonces, supongo que te veré más tarde.

La chica solo asintió en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al medio día se encontraban los tres parados a las afueras de la entrada de la escuela. Diligentemente mientras esperaban la aparición del conocido auto gris de Kruchel.

Isabel tenía a todas sus amigas rodeándola en un abrazo grupal que parecía no tener fin. La chica no dejaba de soltar algunas lágrimas y asegurar que haría lo posible por estar con ellas al menos en el baile de graduación. Parecía que estaban en un funeral por la expresión de todas ellas. Levi solo rodo los ojos y aparto la vista del numeroso grupo de chicas y uno que otro chico junto a Farlan que rodeaban a su hermana.

-Así que, supongo que no vendrás a la fiesta de graduación ni a la reunión que habrá en la casa de Ouro después -. La voz de Gunter le llamo la atención a su lado.

\- No creo que una fiesta sea lo más sensato en estos tiempos.

\- Tampoco te puedes negar un poco de diversión -. Añadió Erd detrás de él.

\- No prometo nada.

\- Me sorprende que no tengas un séquito como el que tiene Isabel en este momento -. Gunter no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se asomara. Tampoco quería correr riesgos.

\- Sabes que de todos modos nadie se atrevería -. Se rio Erd.

\- Cállense ya.

Más risas disimuladas se dejaron escuchar. Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidas una vez hizo aparición el auto que están esperando.

Las amigas de Isabel la abrazaron con más fuerza y lloraron de manera un poco más escandalosa. Mikasa la saco de entre los brazos que la rodeaban y la guio hasta donde se había detenido su madre.

Levi se despidió con un leve abrazo a sus dos amigos y prometió escribir seguido al escuchar las constantes suplicas al respecto.

Una vez subidos al auto, Kruchel se apresuró a consolar a su hija. Prometiendo que no sería tan malo y asegurando que era por su bien. Con lo que la chica lloro más aún.

-Es inútil. Lleva así la mayor parte de la mañana -. Levi la detuvo de su inútil intento por hacer que la chica dejara de llorar.

\- Cariño, lo siento. Por favor entiende -. Seguía diciendo mientras frotaba con una mano la espalda de su hija y conducía con la otra.

\- Es solo que… mis amigas… Farlan -. Con eso ultimo lloro con más fuerza.

\- Estarás bien. Pueden seguir comunicándose por internet.

\- No es lo mismo.

Se mantuvieron en eso mientras llegaban a su casa y preparaban únicamente lo necesario.

Kruchel había hecho que un equipo de mudanza hiciera el resto. Por lo que emprendieron el camino con únicamente el equipaje necesario. En un intento por animar a su hija de detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras del recinto. El lugar favorito de Isabel, que había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

El lugar era bastante sencillo, tenía una fachada de cabaña en el exterior y por dentro estaba decorado con pieles falsas y relieves de animales disecados. Nadie lograba entender que veía Isabel en ese lugar. Pero aparentemente fue suficiente para hacer que se calmara un poco.

Mientras esperaban por su comida, a Levi le costaba mantener su temperamento a raya. No dejaba de sacudir su pie con impaciencia y no había dicho mucho durante el trayecto que habían recorrido. Mikasa no hizo ni dijo nada más que unas pocas palabras de consuelo a Isabel y vigilar el comportamiento de Levi. Sabía que tarde o temprano no se iba a poder controlar más.

-Chicos, sé que esto es repentino y difícil de aceptar. Pero les suplico que tengan paciencia. Ya verán que después de todo no es tan malo -. Kuchel se veía en serio cansada mientras decía aquello.

\- Más que repentino y difícil de aceptar, sabes que es ridículo -. A Levi le costaba controlarse cada vez más.

\- No quiero más que su seguridad, por favor entiende, hijo.

\- Ningún lugar es completamente seguro, y lo sabes.

\- Kenny puede proporcionarnos mayor seguridad, él dijo que…

\- Entonces, solo debemos correr a las espaldas del viejo.

\- Tampoco es así.

\- ¿Cómo es entonces?

\- Levi -. La voz Mikasa se dejó escuchar en advertencia, y con eso el filo en los ojos azules aumento. Más no dijo nada al ver la expresión mortificada de Isabel -. ¿No podíamos esperar hasta mañana al menos? – dijo esta vez a Kruchel.

\- Kenny dijo que era más seguro viajar mientras aun había sol. Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes del anochecer.

\- ¿Menciono donde nos encontraríamos?

\- Nos estará esperando a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Probablemente con un equipo de seguridad también -. Isabel parecía un poco divertida al escuchar eso.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con conversaciones mayormente entre Mikasa y Kruchel, quienes trataban de animar a la castaña hablando de temas triviales.

Antes de irse del lugar, Kruchel y Mikasa se dirigieron al servicio. Luego de lavar sus dientes, Isabel aseguro que estaba bien y regreso al auto antes que ellas. Donde Levi las esperaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Harían turnos para que su madre no se cansara demasiado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Supongo que será difícil acostumbrarse. Pero lo hare por mamá también -. Miro a su hermano con un poco de cansancio -. Tú también deberías.

\- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo -. Murmuro con el ceño fruncido. Pero soltó otro suspiro al ver la cara de Isabel -. Pero supongo que puedo hacer el intento.

Tras eso la expresión le cambio por un poco.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose llamo su atención de repente. Y después vino el grito.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante, empezaron a salir corriendo hacia sus autos con desesperación.

-¿Pero qué..?

Agarro el brazo de Isabel antes de que se dirigiera al origen del evidente escándalo que se hizo más fuerte mientras más personas salían.

\- sube al auto.

\- ¿Qué? Levi, no. Puede ser peligroso.

\- haz lo que te digo. No entres.

\- ¡Hermano!

Como pudo la metió dentro y cerró llevándose la llave.

De repente una sensación de miedo se hizo presente. Kruchel y Mikasa seguían adentro.

Empujando a varias personas, a penas logro avanzar a la entrada de lugar. Desde donde estaba se podía ver que varias ventanas habían sido rotas.

-¡Una sombra!

-¡Pero es de día!

-¡No puede ser!

Tras escuchar aquello empujo con más desesperación para llegar a donde estaban su madre y Mikasa. Mucho no logro hacer al haber tantas personas corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Un Omega bastante grande lo empujo en su desesperación por correr. Levi calló al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Fue difícil ponerse de pie. De repente la pierna donde había sido rasguñado por la Sombra hace casi siete meses empezó a picar y doler. Y soltando maldiciones corrió con una ligera cogerá impidiéndole avanzar como quería.

Aun no veía rastros de Mikasa y su madre. Pero algo de decía que no las vería entre tanta multitud. Sabía que si era cierto que había una Sombra sería bastante peligroso acercarse demasiado, pero no podía volver sin asegurarse que salían a salvo del lugar.

Una Sombra.

Podía ver que varios Omegas corrían con desesperación. La mayoría de los que veía pasar eran Betas casi ningún alfa. Sin contar a Isabel era el único que había por los alrededores. No que eso pudiera ser de ayuda. Casi todos corrían el mismo riesgo.

Cuando por fin logro llegar a la entrada del lugar se dio cuenta que no había ningún error. Ahí había una sombra. Se podía sentir un fuerte olor a putrefacción y todo estaba hecho un desastre.

-Mamá -. Grito con desesperación.

Nada.

Siguió gritando el nombre de Mikasa también, corrió a la cocina. Donde revolvió con desesperación mientras seguía gritando en busca de alguna de las dos. Pero luego de ver y darle más vuelta a todo, no encontró nada.

Se apresuró en busca de algo que le pudiera ser útil en caso de necesitar defenderse físicamente. Y lo único que encontró fue un viejo bate de metal. No presto atención mientras salía de ahí para buscar en otro lado.

-Mamá.

Por un momento olvido que ellas habían ido al servicio antes de que se desatara el caos. Se dirigió allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Encontró a Mikasa sosteniendo a duras penas la puerta del único cubículo que había en el sanitario, mientras hacia lo posible por que las garras de la criatura negra no alcanzaran a mareada Kruchel.

La chica tenia cortes en los brazos mientras empezaba a ceder debido al veneno de las garras. Y la saliva que la salpico cuando vieron a esa cosa entrar en el estrecho baño.

-Levi, no.

Murmuro a penas la mujer mientras la sangre le escurría del brazo.

De un salto golpeo a la criatura en la nuca para llamar su atención.

Funciono a duras penas, pues el humanoide se veía más interesado en alcanzar a la mujer que estaba detrás de puesta y la chica que la sostenía.

Hizo uso de toda su fuerza para lograr separarlo de la puerta y hacer espacio para que ellas corrieran. El bate, a pesar de ser de metal no fue de mucha ayuda. Ya que después de varios golpes se comenzó a chamuscar a causa del contacto con la piel de la criatura.

Mikasa como pudo zafo el marco de la puerta y empujo en la dirección contraria, para alejar unos centímetro a la criatura. Funciono a duras penas, pero fue suficiente para alejarlo un poco y lograr que Levi le atestara un golpe bastante fuerte en un costado. Como consecuencia el inofensivo bate se partió a la mitad. Con la parte que aún tenía en su mano, Levi apuñalo en las costillas a la criatura, que soltó un chillido agudo mientras el pelinegro seguía hundiendo más el bate y los empujaba al otro extremo del cuarto de baño.

Mikasa aprovecho para sacar a rastras a la mujer.

Con el movimiento de Kruchel la criatura pareció enloquecer al sentí el olor de su sangre.

Levi imprimió más fuerza en la puñalada cuando vio que empezaba forcejear más contra el agarre que empezaba a debilitarse. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Kruchel llamándolo. Eso no era bueno, significaba que aún estaban muy cerca. Hizo lo posible por mantener el agarre, pero parecía que el hambre de la Sombra superaba sus fuerzas.

La cosa esa se retorcía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, con lo que la saliva lo empezó a salpicar. Ardía donde lo tocaba. No creía que fuera capaz de seguir conteniéndolo por más tiempo.

A duras penas logro escuchar un ruido de pasos acercándose.

La puerta fue azotada de nuevo mientras un oficial levantaba su arma y apuntaba a la criatura. A duras penas lo vio de reojo y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de esquivar el disparo.

-Agáchate lo más que puedas -. Grito el hombre.

Como pudo empujo a tiempo a la criatura. Sintió un ligero ardor rozar su hombro mientras caía de lado y la bala daba contra el cuerpo de la criatura.

Como pudo se puso de pie corrió hacia la puerta donde un hombre rubio y alto descargaba su arma contra la Sombra. Que empezó a gruñir con los impactos mientras seguía intentando ir por el rastro de la sangre de Kruchel que manchaba el piso.

El hombre saco un de su traje una pequeña ruedita verde la lanzaba hacia adentro mientras le quitaba con los dientes lo que parecía ser el seguro. Cerro la puesta y levanto a Levi del brazo mientras lo arrastraba lejos de lo que seguramente sería una explosión desastrosa.

Para su sorpresa no fue muy desastroso, pero si lo suficiente para hacer que la puerta del baño saliera volando mientras de adentro salía una extraña luz violeta. Junto con los rastros carbonizados de la criatura.

Una luciérnaga.

Una bomba de luz creada especialmente para la destrucción de las sombras. Normalmente los agentes la utilizaban muy poco. Pues eran radioactivos y no tenían mucho alcance. Pero que esta ocasión funciono a la perfección. Pues de la criatura solo quedaron las cenizas.

Un extraño zumbido se produjo en su cabeza luego de la explosión.

Como pudo empezó a ponerse de pie para buscar a su mamá.

Todo se tambaleaba mientras se movía en la dirección en la que creía que se encontraba su madre. Sintió un ligero olor amargo mientras seguía avanzando. Era un olor extraño, un olor que lo llamaba, pero del que quería alejarse. Conocía ese olor. Aunque antes era más suave, más dulce, más reconfortante. Eran feromonas. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que las había sentido. Pero sabía que se trataba de eso.

Pero, no eran una feromonas normales, estas tenían un olor… de putrefacción. Como sí que se estuvieran apagando. Mientras más avanzaba su corazón latía más de prisa, sintió una mano intentando detenerlo. Pero se zafo como pudo y siguió caminando lo que le parecieron horas.

Ese olor no le gustaba, pero tenía que encontrarlo.

Mientras se hacía más intenso sintió como la tierra debajo de sus pies quería tragárselo, se tropezó repetidas veces. Pero no se detuvo. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la escena de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Un dolor profundo se instaló en su pecho. Como si de repente le hubieran perforado el corazón.

Isabel lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo moribundo de Kruchel en el suelo.

La sangre salía de su pecho y sus ojos se veían perdidos. El sudor perlaba su frente y había varios rasguños que manchaban la tela de sus pantalones de vestir.

Mikasa estaba boca arriba en el suelo cerca de donde estaba ellas. Respiraba con dificultad y se retorcía en el suelo.

Por fin llego hasta donde estaban su hermana y su madre, se arrodillo frente a ellas sin ser consiente del dolor que eso le produjo. Solo la veía a ella. A su pecho sangrante y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir. De repente recordó los últimos momentos que paso con ella. Y se sintió la peor basura de este mundo.

Sin ser consiente tomo su mando la llevo a su pecho en un intento desesperado por hacer que entrara en calor. Pues su piel estaba cubierta de sudor frio y no dejaba de temblar. Miraba para todos lados, como que buscando algo, o intentado huir de ese algo. Al parecer el veneno se estaba filtrando muy rápido en su sistema.

Siendo Omega no tenía manera de que su cuerpo pudiera resistir mucho el veneno. Por naturaleza los Omegas suaves no mucho podían hacer contra las toxinas que tenía en veneno de las sombras.

-Mamá, por favor. Aguanta. Mamá

Isabel lloraba mientras la sacudía entre sus brazos.

De repente unos brazos hicieron que la soltara. Se retorció gritando para que no la separaran de ella. Araño y pateo, pero fue inútil.

Los betas de control se acercaron con un equipo médico y trataron de detener la sangre que salía de su pecho. Levi se había quedado quieto y miraba todo sin mirar, ni siquiera reacciono cuando lo tomaron de los hombros y lo alejaron de su madre para que pudieran hacer lo posible para salvarla.

Poco antes de caer en la inconciencia. Vio con desespero como uno de los Betas se agarraba la cabeza con las manos cubiertas de sangre con frustración. Un alarido de dolor se escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El murmullo apagado del llanto de Isabel era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación.

Varias personas se reunían en grupos de dos o tres lamentando dolor de la menor de los Ackerman.

Kenny veía desde una silla alejada de todos como se acercaban a dejar ramos de flores cerca del altar donde se encontraba la foto agrandada de una sonriente Kruchel.

El entierro había terminado alrededor de una hora atrás y ahora tocaba aguantar otras dos horas de pésames y lo siento.

No veía las horas para poder irse de ese lugar lleno de gente molesta e ir a pasar su dolor en soledad. Pero tenía que mantener un ojo en sus sobrinos y asegurarse de que eran capaces de soportarlo por su cuenta.

Mikasa estaba en el hospital aun y no le permitirían la entrada hasta dentro de otras cuatro horas. Ni haciendo uso de su cargo le permitieron permanecer a su lado como quería.

Pero también tenía que hacerse cargo de los preparativos que requería el entierro de su hermana. No le quedaba de otra más que ser fuerte por sus sobrinos e hija. Por lo que no había tenido tiempo de llorar o desahogarse como era debido. Alguien tenía que mantener la cordura.

Isabel no había parado de llorar y el día anterior tuvieron que sedarla para que pudiera dormir. Levi no había dicho ni una palabra y a duras penas había probado bocado.

Es esta ocasión no había resultado herido, al menos físicamente. Pero se podía ver que no había pegado ojo. Sus ojeras eran más obscuras y sus ojos estaban hundidos y secos. Estaba bastante pálido y no ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera tomando café más de lo normal. Kenny sabía que probablemente era para no tener que dormir y afrontar los fantasmas que probablemente lo perseguían después de ver morir a su madre.

Él tampoco era modelo de estabilidad en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y se arrugo el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Deberías de ir a descansar.

La voz de Hannes lo saco de sus pensamientos. El hombre le extendía un vaso con un humeante café mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Debo mantener un ojo en los muchachos. No creo que puedan manejarlo todo ellos solos.

\- Hacerlo todo tu solo tampoco es saludable. A demás, tu hija está en el hospital también.

Arrugo más la frente pensar en Mikasa de nuevo.

-No me dejaran verla hasta dentro de cuatro horas al menos, puedo permanecer un poco mas con los chicos aquí. No tienen a nadie más.

-Entiendo. Trata de no sobrecargarte demasiado entonces. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Puedo cuidar de ellos mientras vez a tu hija.

-No creo que se sientan a gusto.

-En el estado en el que se encuentran tal vez ni siquiera lo noten -. Dijo mientras sonreía con suavidad.

-No me sonrías como lo haces con tu marido.

Ante eso el de ojos dorados solo soltó un bufido. Definitivamente a Kenny no se le podía cambiar. Aunque sabía que era su manera de aliviar un poco la tensión que tenía en ese momento. Por lo que decidió no decir nada al respecto e intentar seguirle la corriente.

-Creo que Grisha vendrá dentro de poco. Zackley no le suelta la correa aun.

\- Ya lo extrañas.

\- Sí, sí. Como sea.

Con una pequeña risa dejo el tema por la paz. Se pudo de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba parado Levi frente a la foto de su madre. En silencio y con la mirada perdida.

-Levi ¿Cierto?

El joven únicamente lo miro de reojo mientras asentía débilmente.

-Soy Hannes, amigo de tu tío Kenny.

Otro asentimiento.

El rubio aguardo en silencio a su lado mientras buscaba las palabras correctas que decir. Aunque estaba seguro que nada sería bueno en una situación como aquella.

-Conocí a tu madre cuando era un poco más joven que tú. Tu tío la defendía a capa y espada de cualquiera que quería acercarse. Una mujer encantadora y amable.

Esta vez ni siquiera un gesto de reconocimiento.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo vi morir a mis padres a manos de las sombras cuando tenía 21.

Ojos azules por fin le dirigieron su completa atención.

-Fue en invierno. Iba de camino a verlos cuando recibí una llamada de emergencia. Casualmente hecha del vecindario de mis padre. Corrí como loco y llame refuerzos. Pero… fue inútil, llegue demasiado tarde. Cuando llegue a unas calles antes de la casa de mis padres alcance a ver cómo era devorada mi madre. Mi padre había tratado de salvarla. Pero fue comido igualmente.

El chico lo miro con extrañeza al escuchar aquello. Como toda respuesta el hombre solo sonrió un poco.

-Sí, mis padres eran Omegas. Ambos. Fue complicado y fue difícil que yo naciera. Solían decirme que fui el intento número diez. Solíamos hacer bromas al respecto. Pero sabía que me amaban con todo lo que tenían. Hicieron lo posible porque naciera normalmente. Y por algún milagro nací entero.

Lo miro por un largo tiempo asimilando lo que le acababa de contar. Comparado con el debió haber sido terrible ver como se devoran a tus padres. Kruchel no había pasado por aquello. Y por suerte (si se le podía llamar así) Isabel no había presenciado algo tan terrible como eso.

-Lo siento -. Dijo con un poco de pesar.

-No te preocupes. A demás veras que con el tiempo será más fácil de llevar. Después de todo, seguimos vivos y debemos seguir a delante.

Después de eso cayeron un cómodo silencio, mientras Levi devolvió la mirada al retrato frente a él.

-Creo deberías descansar un poco muchacho. Y comer, te ves muy pálido.

-Debo cuidar a Isabel.

 _Un Ackerman después de todo._ Pensó para sí.

A lo lejos diviso la característica cabellera castaña de Grisha en la entrada. Por lo que se dirigio a su encuentro sin anunciar su partida, después de todo no creía que le pusieran atención.

Saludo al hombre con familiaridad y fueron en busca que Kenny.

-Gracias, por venir. Supongo.

-Tan amigable como siempre -

-Se ven bien juntos después de todo.

La familiar forma de bromear de sus amigos fue un ligero respiro para Kenny.

Sin saber que ciertos ojos azules estaban clavados en el hombre de cabello castaño largo, con lentes redondos, piel canela y ojos verdes.

Algo en la apariencia de ese hombre le resulto extraño a Levi, que hacia lo posible por recordar algo importante.

Se sintió inquieto de nuevo y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras caminaba en la dirección en la que se encontraban los hombres charlando tranquilamente, en un intento de distraer a su amigo.

Pero Levi no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Grisha. Quien de repente empezó a buscar aparentemente a alguien entre la multitud. Hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a alguien en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sin ser consciente de la mirada de Levi comenzó a llamar con el brazo a alguien. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada en la dirección en que seguía el hombre.

Y de repente fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

Una mujer Beta de cabello castaño un poco más obscuro que el del Grisha, la piel más clara y ojos dorados, acompañada de un Alfa rubio y alto entro en la habitación. Ambos se dirigieron en la dirección que en la que estaban los tres hombres y se saludaron entre ellos con familiaridad.

Mas Levi no puso atención a todo aquello, pues la razón de que no pudiera moverse se encontraba entrado por la misma dirección en ese momento.

Un chico casi idéntico a sus padres se detuvo en la puerta que habían atravesado las otras dos personas y veía todo a su alrededor. Como que buscando algo o alguien. Hasta que sus enormes ojos verdes con un tinte de dorado se detuvieron en él.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron con lo que parecía ser sorpresa mientras caminaba lentamente en su dirección.

El palpitar de su corazón se hizo más intenso mientras se iban acercando. El murmullo a su alrededor enmudeció mientras centraba su atención en el chico Beta que caminaba hacia él. Cuando se detuvieron a escasos metros uno frente al otro. El chico pareció reaccionar.

De repente la garganta de Levi se sentía seca, no se veía capaz de formular palabra alguna mientras examinaba el rostro de aquel chico. La opresión en su pecho se hacía más grande con cada momento que pasaba. No sabía que era aquello ni quien era él. Pero… esa sensación que se produjo cuando lo miro era… dolor, tristeza, añoranza. De repente sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar. Y trago con fuerza en nudo que empezó a formarse en su garganta.

-Tú debes ser Levi.

Dijo de repente, sobresaltando ligeramente pelinegro frente a él. Lo reconoció por el color tan particular de ojos. De un azul profundo tirando a gris. Muy parecidos a los de Kenny. Al no obtener respuesta se sintió un poco incómodo, no sabía muy bien que debía decir en un momento como aquel. Pero ciertamente cuando lo miro en medio de aquella habitación tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía desde antes.

Pero no lograba recordar exactamente e donde. Por lo que supuso que debía al parecido que tenía con su tío. Y la pareció extraña la manera en la que el chico lo miro. Y creía haber sido su imaginación pero creyó que soltó un suspiro que parecía de dolor.

De manera titubeante extendió la mano al chico ligeramente más bajo que él y decidió que lo mejor era presentarse.

-Soy Eren, mucho gusto.

XXX

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _la historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes, pertenecen al manga/anime propiedad de Hajime Izayama. Y los tomo prestados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Sin embargo la trama de este Fanfic si me pertenece._

Antes que nada, perdon por la possible Horrografia que encuentren.

Huyuuuu. La inspiración me golpeo de repente. Yeah me siento feliz con el resultado que obtuve de mi pequeño arranque de creatividad. Jajaja.

Como estan mis queridad lectoras (y posiblemente lectores) si es que hay alguno. Bueno, aca dejo otro pequeño capitulo de esta historia loca. Que espero les guste.

Esto es con todo mi amor y dedicacion.

Relmente queria actualizar antes, pero… Nah, no tengo escusa. Solo que de repente se me fue la felicidad e la vida jaja. Mucha precion en el trabajo, weee muchas cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Lo importante es que ya estoy aca. Publicando un capitulo a last res de la mañana otra vez jeee.

Como ven, por fin aparecio mi bebe bello Tatakae. Si, un encuentro que fue dificil de narrar, espero que no haya quedado muy chicle o aburrido para su fino paladar lector. XD.

En fin. De aca ya empieza la trama real de la hisotoria, se que hasta el momento me he enfocado mas en Levi pero el protagonista es Eren. Hago la aclaracion para que puedan entender mas adelante. Jeje. Bueno de momento eso es todo por ahora. Espero que nos podamos leer pronto.

Musume san se despide con besos y muchos abrazos.

Peeeero como de costumbre les pido, no se vayan sin dejar una duda, comentario, chiste, critica, regaño, corrección, hasta insultos si quieren. Que todo es valorado y apreciado.

Y así que sin más…

Besotes y…

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
